Taking a shot
by ComicsCorner
Summary: During a celebration to welcome her back as a recurrence Jupiter is shot. While Stinger and the Aegis track down the hunter Caine takes Jupiter to the outer rim Galaxy and into hiding so that she can recover and recuperate with him. This gives both of them to spend time together and expand on their relationship.
1. Dreaming of him

**_Jupiters POV_**

 ** _Aegis Ship_**

 _"You should have stayed dead."_

A terrified scream comes from me when I awaken from my nightmare. My hands run down my could shaking shoulders, stands of my dark hair fall in front of my eyes as they rapidly dart around the room looking for the monster that filed my head so late at night. My breathing was fast paced as I continue to shake in my bed.

"Jupiter?" Caine moaned as he woke beside me, he instantly saw my terror. He sits on his side and places his hands on my cold shoulders. "Jupiter, it's alright, you're alright, I'm right here."

"Caine?...oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"The nightmare again?" He asks. His eyes were filled with worry; I only nod my head as I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry." I sob covering my mouth, tears sting my brown eyes.

"It's alright….everything's alright, I'm right here." Caine speaks softly holding me in his arms. I was shivering; I rest my head on his bare shoulder as I continue to cry over the horrible images I had just seen in my head. Caine moves his hand up and down my back in comforting motions as he rests his other on the back of my head, his fingers run through my hair. I pull the covers up around my shoulders to keep warm; my navy blue tank top wasn't warm enough. My shivering seemed to slightly stop once Caines arms wrap around me, I smile as his lips touch my neck, this covers my skin with goose bumps. I move my hands to his neck, pulling his head away so his eyes meet my own.

"I should have you cheer me up more often." I lightly grin still a little scared. I pull his forehead to touch my own as I say this.

"If that is what your majesty wants." He responds.

I roll my eyes at him than smile. "Jupiter." I finally say sweetly.

"Jupiter." Caine replies beaming as he pulls me closer to him. We spend the rest of the night talking, I didn't feel like sleeping, I was too afraid. But Caine makes me feel safe, made me feel like I wasn't alone in this crazy Galaxy.

 ** _(More to come. Let me know what you think so far.)_**


	2. Jupiter and Pix

**_Cerise_**

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

"A party?" Pix asks me as she finishes adjusting my pony tail for me.

"Yeah Kalique sent me the details this morning. She thinks it will be a good way to welcome me back to the house of Abrasaxs." I explain my eyes and body still feeling tires from last night.

"Sounds like fun." Pix smiles, flapping her pink butterfly wings.

"I guess." I shrug unsure, looking over the good work she did to my hair. We were in my room of Kaliques palace, the same room I woke up in when I first met the second Primary. I sat in front of a golden mirror still allowing Pix to play with my brown locks. I wore a magenta dress with braided straps and matching shoes.

"Ok." Pix sighs turning me to face her. "What's up with you? I for one love parties."

"I do too, I just don't like being in the center of them." I say walking out onto the balcony, letting the sun soak in the bright sun.

"Ok, I can see your point of view on that." Pix said standing next to me, her hands placed on the balcony railing. "Fine, don't go. Yeah they'll probably make you dress up all snobby and prissy, you know stuff like that.

I laugh at my friends joke. "I honestly can't picture that."

"Yeah, me neither and whenever I try to….it freaks me out." Both of us laugh this time. I met Pix Pialy after the entire "I own the Earth" fiasco. Stinger introduced me to Pix on account that he had known her father, but he had recently passed away. That was one of the many things that we had in common, Pix is also an only child who lives with her mother, she told me that she joined the Aegis years ago and was spliced with butterfly DNA hence the butterfly wings. I loved that she has a keen eye for fashion, her style confirms that she's very wild and diverse when it comes to her own clothes. She wore pink and purple knee high socks, light grey ankle boots, her pink V neck shirt was covered by a purple coat, her eclectic purple hair hung in a low and loose pony tail, her yes were a beautiful shade of pink, small orchid stars were tattooed onto the right side oh her head, her lower lip was pierced. She's defiantly an interesting character and good friend, so I'll take both.

"Will you come with me?" I finally ask her. "I'd feel more comfortable with at least one friendly face there."

"Hell yeah." She grins hugging me, her eyes wide. "Wait, do you want me to help with your wardrobe for tonight?" She asks worriedly shifting her feet.

"Of course I do." I say surprised that I wouldn't want her to help me. "I don't trust anyone else to help me."

"It will be my greatest accomplishment yet." She sings racing to my closet and pushes the door open, turning to me with a huge smile on her face. "Let's get started!"

 ** _(Let me know what you think of Pix)_**


	3. Tender moment

**_Caines POV_**

Pix was practically yelling at me to stay out of Jupiter's room until she was finished helping her get ready. So I waited outside, pacing, every so often I could hear the girls giggling I couldn't hide a smile from that. The Aegis and I would be on security detail for the party for Jupiter's safety, I'd be stationed outside with Stinger while Pix stayed close to her majesty. I freeze when the doors to her room open and Pix steps out wearing a dark purple single strapped dress, sliver heels, with diamonds earrings, a matching necklace with a orange stone, neon purple rim stones trail down the right side of her dress. Her hair was braided and pulled back into a bun, no doubt done by one of Jupiter's servant droids. Pix grins to me happily.

"Hi." She gasps looking out of breath.

"Hi." I reply folding my hands in front of me. "Long day?"

"Oh very much so." Pix gasps again grabbing my shoulder for support.

"Is she ready?"

"Yeah, hold on one sec." Pix races over to the doors, standing straight, and hands placed in front of her as she speaks clearly. "Presenting her royal highness, the recurrence of Seraphie Abrasax, Queen Jupiter." The doors part and I'm stunned. Jupiter looked amazing. The blue gown she wore stretched to the stone floor completely covering her feet; it looked like waves as she moved. The hear neckline connected to two straps that hooked around my shoulders. The torso of the dress shimmering with light yellow crystals that twisted and winded until they dispersed over the skirt. A golden dragon fly necklace with matching earrings, a spiral blue design was painted onto the ends of her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a curled side pony tail. I don't think I've ever seen her so beautiful except during her wedding ceremony with Titus, that I crashed. I bow to her once she stands in front of me. "Your Majesty."

" ."She speaks seriously, then turns her eyes to Pix who was staring at us lovingly.

"Oh right, sorry tender moment. I'll be inside when you're ready." She giggles as she disappears back inside Jupiters room leaving us alone.

"You look beautiful." I finally say to her once her eyes were on mine.

"I don't look snobby or prissy?" She asks.

"Never." I answer moving my hands don her soft arms.

"Good, cause that isn't what Pix was going for." She laughs then started thinking back to her before we were left alone. "She's so silly, but a good friend."

"It's good to have some here who shares similarities to you."

"Is that why Stinger introduced me to her?"

"Must be." I shrug Jupiter sighs deeply pressing her cheek against my own.

"I wish you were coming in with me." She whispers into my ear. The soft and loving sound of her voice tickles my ears and makes my wings shutter. My whole body goes numb when her arms hook around my neck, he skin was warm and gentle to the touch, I can't help but enjoy the way it feels. She hums sweetly when my lips touch her neck, I could feel her heart racing. "Caine." She moans pulling me closer to her. "Caine, wait." She pushes me away slightly, I suddenly felt sad, like I had done something I wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have done that." I say removing my hands from her waist.

"No, it's ok. I want to go there, but not now. I mean…I just don't want to get a hickey before the party."

I grin seeing that she was right. "Makes sense." I then place my goved hand against her cheek again holding her with my free arm. "I'll be there you just won't see me there."

"That sounds kinda creepy." She laughs kindly, holding my hand. "But also kinda sweet."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll have Pix with me. She's still trying to find a way to hide her gun in her dress. And you shouldn't worry so much it's bad for your skin."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile, quickly kissing her cheek. "I'll see you inside."

"I thought you said that I wouldn't see you?"

"You won't, I'll only see you." I explain using my wings to ascend me into the air and out the windows of Kaliques palace. I think back to the confused face that Jupiter gave me before I left and laughed.


	4. Assassination attempt

**_Pix POV_**

I have never been to an Abrasax party before; my mom would simple kill me if I didn't take pictures. Jupiter and I walk into the massive ball room, arm in arm, for a moment we both stood in wonder at the amazing site before us. "Holy crap." Jupiter gasps looking through the huge crowd of people. The golden floors were so clear I could see my own reflection. The room was lightly dimmed and was lit by small floating lanterns that danced around the room, the roof was made of clear glass when one looked up a gorgeous starry sky. "Wow."

"You said it sister." I nod to my friend.

"I think I only know three people in this room." Jup tells me as I lead her to the refreshments table.

"Three?" I ask handing her a glass of clear champagne.

"Well you and Kalique of course…and him." My head shows confusion when Jupiters eyes narrow behind me. I slowly turn and see Lord Titus speaking to his attendant Famulus. Soon my face scrunches up the same as my friends.

"Oh…him." I grumble putting a lot of emphases on the word "him" I felt the same level of disgust as Jupiter did. "Caine told me what that bastard tried to do."

"And to think I fell for his tricks."

"Disgusting."

"What do I do if he tries to come over here?"

"Well….the way I see it you have two options."I say holding up my pointer finger. "One you can either ignore him and see how that works or you can give me permission to shoot him in the foot."

"Oooh I like the second option." Jupiter said as she thought the pleasant idea over in her head.

"Yeah I thought you might." I chuckle nodding my head.

"Sooooo what should we toast to?" Jupiter asks looking down at her champagne glass.

"How about to your first successful year as a recurrence?" I suggest hugging her.

"Sounds good to me." Jup smiled clicking her glass against mine, and then we both drink the sparkling liquid, my entire mouth bubbles once the drink slides down my throat.

"Nice right?" I ask her.

"Stronger than I though." She coughs for a moment feeling the effects of the drink very quickly.

"You'll get use to it I swear." I laughs helping Jupiter maintain her stability. We spend the next few minutes talking and laughing. I noticed that Jupiter was taking an interest in the dances begin preformed by many of the Entitles, my father was an Entitled before he died of cancer. He would often show me the dances at home, I remember dancing on his feet as he showed me the steps, I miss that feeling, that happiness I felt with him. "You wanna get out there?" I finally ask Jup.

"Oh no I'm good. I don't even know the steps."

"Well." I sing, setting my empty glass back on the table behind me. "I happen to know many of these dances very well. So come on, let's see what you've got Recurrence." I take my friends hand and guide her through the crowd of people to the very center of the ball room. "Now I'll be the Lord and you'll be the Lady for this scenario." I grip both ends of my dress and step back and forth, back and forth. Jupiter soon follows my lead perfectly, this action is done a total of eight times, I let Jupiter's hands entwine with mine and I twirl her three times, she seemed to be tripping over her own feet constantly, we moved across the dance floor laughing and having a great time, not caring about the eyes on us.

"May I cut in?" I hear a cold voice ask from behind me. I turn my body to face Lord Titus. He was wearing a black suit, his cufflinks were a deep shade of red, a gold chain with his dragon seal hung from his neck, his hair was pulled into a short pony tail, and he played with the silver rings on his fingers as he moved closer to Jupiter and I. I force Jupiter behind me, almost reaching for the gun I hid in my dress; however Jup stops me like she knew exactly what I was thinking at that very moment.

"It's ok Pix." she says taking my hand. "I'll be fine."

I'm not so fast to drop my defenses, but decide to trust my friends judgment. "If he tries anything just scream."

"Go enjoy yourself Miss. Pialy .I'm sure that there are many men and….women that would love to make you acquaintance." I obviously knew that he had just insulted me. Jupiter gives him a narrow glance than follows him back to the dance floor. I have told Jupiter multiple times that I don't care what people say about me when it comes to my sexuality. Jupiter is fully aware that I'm bisexual and that never stopped her from being my friend, she's like the sister I've always wanted. I keep my distance, but manage to keep an eye on Jupiter as she dances with Titus.

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

My body shudders when he places his hand on my waist like he was some deformed, repulsive creature touching me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I'm brave and rest my left hand on his shoulder while his left and my right hand intertwine. "You look beautiful if I may say so." He compliments, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I can't tell if you're being honest. It's really hard to tell whether you are or not." I reply back avoiding his cold gaze.

"Don't tell me that you're still upset about what I tried to do at the wedding ceremony?" He spoke so smugly that it made me sick.

"Me? No not at all." I speak sarcastically. "I'm upset about what you tried to do to Caine." I glare up to the third Primary who only smiles.

"Mr. Wise chose not to follow our agreement because he grew fond of you. I admit that I admire your loyalty to him, but as I've told you before the life of one Splice carries little to no value to me." I pull away from Titus and push him away, horrified that he spoke those words again. It was clear to many that Caine and I were together, what made me sick is that Titus would always try to find a way to ruin it. Now I was really tempted to let Pix shoot him in the foot.

"Don't come near me again." I order moving past the Primary, but then feel his freezing hand around my arm.

"I knew it was love." He said, his eyes wide with pride. "You lied when you said that you didn't love Mr. Wise."

"If you could tell I was lying…than you can tell that if you come near me again I'll kill you? Am I lying about that?"

Titus only smirks with pleasure and looking pleased with my threat. "Beauty and the beast indeed." I forcefully pull away from him than storm back off to find Pix.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asks seeing that I was upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really need a drink." I answer reaching for another glass of champagne and gulp it down quickly.

"Whoa, don't choke honey." Pix teases once I take another glass from the table, I give a soft chuckle which is followed by a small hiccup. I cover my mouth in embarrassment then laugh along with my friend. "So what happened? Do you still want me to shoot him in the foot?"

"I may just let you." I reply sipping from the glass again.

"Why what happened, what did he do?" Pix questioned rapidly, her eyes close to mine sounding and looking invested.

"Just told me that he really doesn't regret what he tried to don to Caine and I." I answer; my small hands tighten into fists as I think about those events carefully.

"Yeah, I'd say that that sounds getting shot in the foot worthy."

"I just hope that Caine didn't see all that." I say worriedly looking around for any sign of my Spliced Sky Jacker.

"Have you seen him yet?" Pix asked as her eyes scan the room with me.

"Not since we last talked before we left for the party. But he did say that he would see me, I just wouldn't see him."

"Is that supposed to be romantic or just weird?" Pix face twists with confusion.

I take a moment to think this all over. "Romantic I think."

"I hope so cause that borders on creepy." My friend stated finishing her glass of champagne. I nod to her agreeably.

"So you wanna get back out there?" I ak cheerfully grabbing her hands.

"Let's do it Miss. two left feet." She jokes sweetly

 ** _Caines POV_**

"Are you sure I can't rip this throat out?" I ask Stinger as I pace the dome above the ball room looking down below with other Aegis agents.

"Not unless you want to end up back in the Dead lands." He says walking around me. "I hate the bastard as much as you do, but hating him and only doing that will have to be enough for now." Even after that I still wanted to kick his ass. After what he tried to do to Jupiter I wanted to kill him at the wedding ceremony, but Jupiter ordered me to do otherwise. I had no idea what he had said to Jupiter in the ball room, but I couldn't help but feel proud when she pushed him away, that's my girl. I look up to the sky and see the Aegis ship, they were standing by incase back up was required, but I couldn't see that happening. Once the party was over I planned to take her Majesty flying again, she's now gotten use to the gravity boots and she's looking forward to beating me in a race, all of that was bound to take her mind off of Titus.

"Do you think that-" I pause my eyes narrowed, I inhale deeply.

"Caine?" Stinger turns to me waiting for some sort of verbal response. Something didn't feel right or rather didn't smell right. I slowly get up from my crouched position and make my way to the other side of the dome where the strange smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was familiar, I knew that much, I could hear Stingers footsteps not far behind my own. My hands slap over my ears as a painful shrieking sound enters them, I look down to my feet and see a small flashing devise, the dome under my feet violently begins to shake. "Caine!" Stinger shouts pushing me down the side of the dome, I slide a few feet down before my wings prevent me from hitting the ground. I'm quick to look up where I'm shocked to see a blazing fire, the devise I was and painfully heard was some sort of small raged explosive.

"Stinger!" I propel myself up top again, my mauler drawn and ready to fire. Once I reach where the explosion had gone off, I frantically searched my surroundings for any sign of my friend. "Stinger!" I call again into the flames; I hear no answer, damnit Stinger. I look down below to see the crowed of people in a panic. "Jupiter." I dive down into the crowd of Entitles, searching for the only ones who safety mattered to me. I suck my head down when I hear gunfire; everyone was screaming rushing to get out before anything else happened. "This is Caine, shots fired. Captain Tsing get your men down here now!" I order into my ear piece.

 _"Already on their way. Secure her Majesty Wise."_ The Captain pings back to me. Easy enough if only I could find her. Within seconds Aegis soldiers are on the ground directing the terrified crowd to the exist. I hear another shot fired and see one of the windows of the dome shatter, raining down glass, three more soon follow. I had to find Jupiter and fast."

"Jupiter!" I call out, directing the call to nowhere specific.

"Caine!" A Familiar voice cries out, it belonged to her. I push through the crowd as fast as I can, every so often getting thrown back, but I'm relieved once I finally find who I'm looking for.

"Jupiter!"

"Caine." She gasps throwing her arms around my neck, I hold her close, happy to see her and Pix alive.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was worried about-"

My blood goes cold when I hear another gunshot fired. Jupiter immediately loses her balance once the shot pierced her right shoulder. I don't hesitate to catch then lay her on the floor gently.

"Holy shit!" Pix gaps kneeling next to her bleeding friend, holding her hand as tears fill her eyes. I then watch Pix rip the bottom hem of her dress off and press the fabric against Jupiters wound.

"Jupiter." I say turning her face to me. "Jupiter, look at me." Her eyes and face were filled with shock and confusion. Her chest was rapidly rising, she was clearly in shock. I remove my coat and fold it up and place it under her head to make her comfortable. "This is Wise. Her Majesty is down; I need a Med team down here now!"

 _"Stand by Wise. Meds are on their way."_

"Stand by?" Pix repeats angrily, her face frantic. "Stand by for what? To let her die?"

"Pix, calm down." I order, gripping her shoulder seeing how she was terrified for Jupiter, she was right Pix is a good friend to her. "She's going to be fine." Pix slowly nods her head, eyes still filled with water as she continues to keep preasure on the wound. By the time the Aegis arrived the dress was already soaked in blood. Both Pix and I are pulled away from the scene; I struggle with the two Aegis who were holding me back as the Meds look Jupiter over. I still saw no sign of Stinger, I only then watch completely frozen as the Meds place Jupiter on an anti grav gurney and take her out of the ball room, she looked pale and scared to death.

"You're ok, you're fine." Pix stated trying her best to calm Jupiter.

"Caine." She whispers reaching for me. I take hand in mine and gently kiss if before I have to let go of the soft sensation.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I'll see you soon." But I don't. I have been waiting for 6 hours outside her hospital room of Kaliques palace where she insisted that Jupiter be treated. My mind was continuously replaying the events, I was wondering if I had really seen everything that had happened, I didn't want to be so. There had been an assassination attempt on Jupiters life and I had almost failed to protect her.


	5. Hospital visit

**_Caines POV_**

She was going to be fine. That's what the doctors told me when I had asked about her condition as they led me down to her room. I was so relieved to hear that Jupiter hand only received a flesh wound, who ever took that shot had clearly missed. Stinger and Pix had gone to consult with the Aegis along with Titus and Kalique about the attack. I was allowed to visit with Jupiter if she woke up to keep her calm and explain what had happened. I felt happy to see her already awake, smiling in her hospital bed once I walked into the room. She looked overjoyed to see me.

"Can I have a moment?" She asked one of the nurse's politely.

"Of course your Majesty." She bows then exists with the rest of her staff. Jupiters right arm was in a sling, I saw a few bruises on her shoulder under her hospital gown. Her makeup had all been cleaned away from her face, her dress hung on the back of the door. I pull up a chair to the right of the bed and kiss her, she softly pusses me away giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a small smile as she continued to laugh. "This whole setting. It's just kinda reminds me of how we met. I was in a clinic, a hospital gown and you saved my life."

"Well this time trained doctors had to save you because I failed to do that myself." I grumble squeezing her hand.

"Don't." She snaps making me look at her directly. "This isn't your, Pix or the Aegis faults. Besides I'm assuming that the doctors told you that it's only a flesh wound." He eyes dart to her cast then back to me.

"Yeah, they did." I sigh leaning in close to her. "Are you at least feeling alright?"

"Well I've never been shot before so I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." She jokes, slightly showing her pain.

"You're going to feel sore for a little while." I answer rubbing my thumb against her cheek.

"Have you been shot before?" She asks curiously.

I nod my head with a smile. "Being a Sky Jacker you can't really prevent something like that."

"Maybe I could see your x-rays sometime?"

I give her a confused look, wondering what she meant by that. "What?"

Her eyes pierce shut as her face turns red. "Oooooh that was stupid, sorry just ignore me."

"That's impossible to do Jupiter." I say laying my lips on her forehead.

"Well I'm just glad you're here." She smiles sweetly, her smile always is beautiful. "So what happens now?"

"The Aegis are consulting with Sky Jackers, they're trying to find any clue that may lead to finding the shoot. Stinger said that he fought her on the roof when that explosion went off."

"Her?"

"Yeah… Stinger ID her as a female hunter. Orange skin about 5 foot 5, red tattoos on her face. We're running all of that through facial recognition, seeing what pops up."

"Sounds good. I just don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to my family."

"Pix is on that. She called your family, she told them that you two were visiting her bout house for the weekend and that you'd be back soon."

"Pix has a boat house?" Jupiter asks excitedly.

I give her a soft laugh. "No that's just the cover story."

"Darn, I've always wanted to go on a boat house."

"Maybe someday you will."

Jupiter adjusts her position. "So what happens now?" She looked nervous when she asked this.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"And taking me where?"

Somewhere special, somewhere you'll be safe until Stinger and the Aegis can track down the shooter."

"So where is this special, safe place?"

I give her a smile, thinking back to the place I was taking her. "My home."


	6. Sleeping on the water

**_The Aegis ship_**

 ** _The Proclamation_**

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Caine once we step onto the bridge of the Proclamation. I had changed out of my hospital gown and into a long sleeve purple shirt, a lighter short sleeved shirt overtop, my light gray skinny jeans hooked around my ankles followed by my blue sneakers, I wore the coat that the Aegis had given me when I first met them, I'm again glade that I'm no longer dressed while I'm unconscious.

"It's not where we're taking you your majesty it's where we've not taking you." Captain Tsing explains happy to see me along with Pix and Stinger.

"I don't follow." I say thinking about what Tsing was saying.

"Things will make sense soon." Pix smiled hugging me. "Right now I'm just really glad to see that you're not dead…..sorry that sounded really weird didn't it?"

I laugh kindly, pulling my hair behind my ears before I speak. "No not at all." Caine had told me how Pix was really brave even though she was freaking out when I was shot, it was sweet and nice to know that she cares about me very much, like I told Caine she's a good friend.

"Caine, will be taking you into deep Outer Rim territory." Stinger explained it was hard not to noticed the stitched cut on his temple, he must have gotten that when he was fighting the shooter. "You'll be hiding out there until we catch the shooter."

"How are you going to do that exactly?"

"Simple the Aegis have sent out false reports all over the quadrant saying that you're staying on Cerise in Kaliques palace. We think that the shooter must have known about the party through open communication channels when Kalique invited the Entitles, that's how she was able to find you. So we're hoping that the false reports will throw her off and give us a chance to nail her." Pix told me. This plan seemed to be risky, I didn't want them getting hurt just to keep me safe. "Don't worry we'll be careful." Pix added like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Promise me that you all will be, don't go to any extremes to catch this hunter."

"You have our word your majesty we will be cautious." Tsing assure me, but I still felt uneasy.

"Captain, scanners are picking up no additional ships in the area." Gemma Chatterjee the navigation android reported.

"That's our cue to get going." Caine said taking my arm.

"Have fun." Pix smiled hugging me tightly. "And we'll see you soon."

"Thanks, you just be careful alright?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Take care Stinger." I say embracing the Sky Jacker

"You too your majesty." Stinger smiles then places a kiss on my forehead.

"We should leave." Caine suggested taking my suitcase in his hand than lead me to the hanger. I didn't want to leave the Aegis to handle this problem alone, I should be helping with this, but I knew better than to argue with the Aegis or with Caine, who by the way still didn't tell me where we were going, he said his home, but I have no idea where that is. Caine leads me down to the back of the hanger where a ship is already waiting for us. It was a much bigger version of Wraith ship, nothing compared to Titus's flagship, but still a descent size to hold two people.

"Is this yours?" I ask excitedly looking the sleek ship over. Caine gives me a beautiful grin and a nod as he opens the cockpit and helps me up the side ladder as I sit in the passenger seat, a wide range of panels and controls were both at mine and Caines disposal, but I decide not to touch anything and just let him fly this thing. The back of the ship held sufficient space that looked like it could be used for many things. My heart jumps when the ships engines start up, Caine sits and takes the controls, moving the ship off the ground as the hanger doors below us part and we then dive down into the starry galaxy. We both sit in science for a few moments until I decide to ask something. "So where are we going again?"

Caine takes his time to answer this. "Back to where I once lived, where I was born before I was sold to the Legion."

"You still live there?"

"Not anymore. Being with the Agies gives me housing accommodations on Orous. I sometimes spend military leaves back home, it's quiet and peaceful, you'll like it."

"It sounds amazing." I grin gazing out to the stars. "Is your family there?" I instantly knew that that probably wasn't the best thing to ask. However Caine seems to stay calm when I bring this up to him.

"Yes, they still live on Heava with the rest of my litter."

"Heava, is that what your home's called?" Caine nods his head. "It's beautiful." Caine hasn't told me much about his parents or the rest of his litter, must still be disappointed that they sold him to the Legion, he must have been so scared, I know that he still doesn't sleep well at night, the same went for me. "Do you think that Stinger and the others will be alright?"

"They're well trained Jupiter, there's no reason to worry."

"I know…I just don't want them getting hurt to only find my attempted killer."

"Loyalty and friendships like theirs are hard to come across Jupiter, especially in this time." I knew that Caine was right about that, I don't think I would still be here if it wasn't for him and the Aegis, they all have done so much for me. I wanted to ask more about Caines family, but I was afraid of what he might say and I had a feeling that he would hurt me just as much at it would hurt me, so I decide to drop the subject entirely. "So how far is Heava?" I ask.

"Not far, but far enough to where the hunter can't track you down."

"That's reassuring." I say feeling kinda relieved, but come to think of it I wasn't really that worried to begin with. Every minute of every day I trust Caine more and more to take care of me and I'm more capable of looking out for myself than I thought possible. I slightly shift in my seat and wince in pain when I feel the pain from the bullet wound in my shoulder, Caine turns to me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just….the medication that I'm on…it makes me tired." I reply sheepishly, my eyelids slowly becoming heavy.

"Why don't you sleep?" Caine suggested as he adjusted our course. "I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Are you sure?" I ask starting to close my eyes

"Yeah." Caine nods with a smile."Sleep." I let Caines soothing voice rock me to sleep as I drift in my dreams far away from my trouble.

 ** _Over Cerise_**

 ** _Aegis Ship_**

 ** _The Proclamation_**

 ** _Pix POV_**

"I despise Bounty Hunter." I snarl as I walk onto the bridge with Mr. Apini.

"Now that you and I can both agree on Miss. Pialy." He replies adjusting his coat collar. "Especially those who take too long to properly ID."

"The more time we waste, the more I worry."

"Don't worry Pix. Caine will take good care of her majesty."

"That's not why I'm worried…well it is, but it's also the fact that our shooter is still out there searching for her target. I mean what if she doesn't follow our fake messages?"

Stinger takes his time to answer this particular question of mine. "I'm not entirely sure."

"That really isn't making me feel better." I roll my eyes.

"Have faith in the plan Pix and in all of us and maybe just maybe we can pull this all off."

I was of course afraid to think of the outcome if the plane failed, so I decide to take Stingers advise and trust the plan along with everyone else involved."So what have we found? Please tell me it's something usable and good cause that would really fix my mood."

"So far nothing-" Lieutenant Percadium sighed handing me a data disk that displayed everything we had on Jupiters almost killer. I look at the dark skinned man with a luscious look, showing that I thought that wasn't true.

"That's impossible, how could we have found nothing?" I ask in frustration.

"Miss. Pialy calm down." Captain Tsing suggested to me harshly.

"But this makes no sense." I counter blowing my purple hair out of my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish Miss. Pialy." Percadium interrupted before I could continue to speak.

"You weren't done to begin with?" Stinger teases the Lieutenant which makes me quietly laugh.

"I was going to say that facial recognition scans couldn't track out almost killer because she changed her face."

"Changed her face?" Stinger repeated reluctant to believe something like that and so was I.

"Are we talking plastic surgery change or shape shifter change?" I ask not sure which was worse in this case.

"That part is still unclear." Gemma answered, her metal components in her head clicking. "but we were Mr. Apini was able to spot one thing on her, a brand mark….a splice brand mark."

"So our killer is a splice that can change her appearance?"

"Precisely."

"Like only physical attributes or are we talking full sex change here?"

"You do like to ask questions don't you Miss. Pialy." The Cpatain laughs.

"Hey, I'm young can you blame me? So all we need to do is match the brand mark to know Splicers and we find are woman or man…still confused on the sex change thing."

"We have already ID the Splicer." Percadium stated as he displayed a new image over the data disk, the image of a man fills my eyes, a man I knew very well.

"Caleb?"

"Miss. Pialy, you know this man?" Tsing asks walking up to me closely.

"I should. He was a good friend of my father's before he passed away; he's also the one who spliced me. His name is Caleb Ton." My fingers run over the infinity sign and the triangle design on both ends brand mark over the left side of my neck, the shooter has the same print on hers. This all had me worried, could Caleb have something to do with Jupiters assassination attempt or could he have just have been as clueless and we were? I needed to ask these questions once I found him. "I know where his facility is Orous he lives with his wife and two sons. Look he's a dear friend and I don't think that he could have known that one of his patients had done something like this. All I'm asking for is that I talk to him first before we go accusing him for being involved."

"Is he a threat?"

"I don't believe so, I've known him for a very long time, and I'd say that he's not a danger to anyone." I explain to the group hopefully that they wouldn't look only for the bad in Caleb first before reviewing all of the facts.

"Captain?" Gemma asked

Everyone's attention turns to Captain Tsing, waiting for some sort of approval from her. "Alright." She finally says looking up to my sternly. "Talk him down then call us in Miss. Pialy."

"Thank you Captain."

"Mr. Nesh, set a course for Orous." The splice gives a nod to the Captain and types in the coordinates.

"I hope you're right about this guy kid." Stinger said stil looking unsure about all of this.

"I do too. For all our sakes."

Caleb is a family friend, a very good one, could he possibly have known about all of this, or worse have been behind it from the start? Why, what reasons would he have what would he gain from doing any of this? Blackmail, mind control or of his own free will? It could be a number of reasons, but whatever they were I couldn't find out until I spoke with him face to face.

 ** _Deep space_**

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _On board the Lurker_**

 ** _Caines POV_**

Jupiter wasn't kidding about that medicine making her tired; she must have slept through the whole flight to Heava. I move the ship down closer to the planet's surface at the same time being gentle with the thrusters so that I didn't wake Jupiter. My old house wasn't too far from here. The crystal blue oceans were just as I remembered them; wide ranges of forests and trees filled islands around the massive city. Other ships zoomed past mine as I made a fast turn which wakes Jupiter. "Mmm Caine?" Her eyes were not fully opened she was looking disoriented. She had earlier changed into a baggy blue T shirt and light gray yoga pants when I told her that the trip would be long and she should put on something more comfortable.

"It's alright you're ok, I'm right here." I speak softly to Jupiter as I begin to land the ship. "Welcome to Heava." Jupiters eyes widen as she looks around in amazement.

"I'm still tired, but I don't think I'm dreaming." She grins as she looks out to the setting sun behind the purple mountains in the distance. "Are you sure I'm not?"

"I promise that you're not." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder than scooping up her legs in my other. "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of everything." I smile as I watch her fall asleep again and carry her up the step to my families luxury houseboat, I carefully make my way upstairs to the bed room and lay Jupiter on the soft mattress and under the covers. I remove my communicator from my coat pocket and type in a message to Stinger telling him. " _We're both fine. Call later."_ The sun was continuously getting low as I change, kick my boots off and climb into bed with Jupiter laying my arm onto of her waist and snuggling close to her precious sleeping form, the cooling sound of the waves outside lulls me to sleep instantly as the light outside grows darker and darker until the stars above shine through th darkness.

 ** _(Hey guys don't forget to review)_**

 ** _(Also for anyone who's going to Motor City comic con on Friday May 15th, just know I will be there dressed as Techla from my Young Justice Next Generation Series. So if you see a pink alien with white hair and purple tattoos wearing a black and gray uniform say hi I'd love to meet anyone who reads my work who's from my area)_**


	7. Our love

**_Heava_**

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

My eyes practically pop out of my sockets when I hear Caine yells horribly bolting up in bed. My body is just as fast to get up; I turn over to face his trembling body and scared face. "Caine?" I try to get his attention, but his eyes were only staring straight like someone that I couldn't see was standing there. "Caine look at me." I say turning his head to me, I feel a little bit of relief when his eyes are now on me.

"Jupiter?...I'm sorry." His pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey it's ok…I'm right here." I speak softly running my hand against his back, trying to calm him. He eventually lies back down; I move closer resting my head on his shoulder, hand on his chest and look at him with worry.

"Tell me what happened." I whisper softly wanting to know why he looked so startled; I didn't want him to feel alone right now. "I want to know." Caine takes a moment to think this over, wondering if he's ready to talk about it.

"I was dreaming about when I was sold to the Legion. I remember how scared I was…I was only a baby, I had no idea what was happening at the time."

My eyes turn sad when he says this, I try to imagine what he must have felt like, but again only being an infant it still must have been terrifying for him. "I'm sorry." I sigh kissing his shoulder. "But it's oknow. You have friends now, people who care about you very much."

"And I have you." Caine grains pulling me into a kiss. "You should call Pix; let her know that we're both doing ok. I need to shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

Caine seems to like the thought of that. "Maybe next time." he says kissing me again than climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom locking the door behind him. I grin brightly as I get up and walkover to my suit case, unzip it and remove a com disk from one of the zippers. I take a seat at a nearby desk in the room and dial in a number and let it ring, moments later after a few rings Pix picks up.

"There's my favorite recurrence." She smiles once her image appears. "How is everything?"

"Doing well so far. Nice night….wait so you don't have a boat house, but Caine does?"

"Wise has a boat house? Oh no fair!" I laugh at my friend's jealousy.

"Yeah, that's the case. Apparently it belonged to Caines parent. Don't know why they're not using it anymore."

"Weird. So where is that little splice of yours anyway?"

"In the shower." I answer looking at the door where I could hear the running water.

"Ooooh is that an invitation?"

"I don't think so." I chuckle trying to ignore the fact that I very badly wanted to join him. I decide to change the subject. "So how's it going with you and the Aegis?"

"We have a lead. The splice who attacked you seems to have the ability to change her appearance. Turns out she has the same brand mark as me, which means that her splicer doctor was once mine."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, pretty crazy right? This guy is also a really good friend of my family, he knew my father really well. I have no idea how this is going to go down."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Hopefully he'll be willing to answer your questions.

"That's still the one thing that's scaring me the most." Pix turned worried as she crossed her arms. "I mean what if he really had something to do with that Hunter? What if he's not the kind, loving man that I've come to know him as?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my dear friend. I've learned the hard way that some people can't be as trusting as they look. "Pix…..I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I just hope that he'll be honest with you and I really wish that I could be there with you."

"Thanks Jupy. But don't worry, I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus if he turns out to be involved I'll just kick his ass."

"Have fun with that. I'll call again soon." I end the transmission and get up from the desk. I freeze when I see Caine walk out of the bathroom with only a clean white towel around his waist. He must have been as shocked as I was when he saw me standing there. "Sorry." I say looking down and turning pink.

"No, it's ok. I just forgot my clothes." He replies also turning as red as me. I instantly don't feel shy and take that opportunity to move up to him.

"Are we both standing in each other's way?" I ask softly. "Do we really not trust one another to be so venerable? Because if you ask me, I don't trust to be this intimate with anyone else but you." Making love to each other was never on the top ten list for Caine and I. And I obviously knew that sleeping with him was way different than making love, I trust him, this was did he trust me?

"Then maybe we should stop standing in our way." Caine smiles looking down to me.

"Maybe we can be vulnerable together?"

"Absolutely, but I think that waiting for the right moment is everything." He explains opening his suit case and removing a set of clothes. "Now get dressed, I want to show you around."

 ** _Oruos_**

 ** _Stingers POV_**

I know that Pialy said that she knew this guy, but I had a funny feeling about this whole situation."His apartment is down here." Pix said as I and the some of the Aegis crew follow her around another corner. Living on Earth was certainly an improvement compared to Oruos, there just isn't enough room for everyone. The busy traffic of crafts below us made me wonder if Oruos was even much of a home at all. "Here we are." Pix said pointing to one apartment door, the last name Ton was printed on it. "Remember you said that I could talk to him first." I nod my head to Pialy, keeping my finger off the trigger of my loaded gun. Percadium and Gemma stood on guard as Pix knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice calls on the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Ton? It's Pixela Pialy. Did your husband ever speak of me?" Mrs. Ton took a moment before she fully opened the door. She was a pale, small woman, with deep brown hair and yellow eyes; she wore a tea jacket over a navy blue dress.

"Pixela? Oh yes, my husband does talk about you a lot. I'm very sorry that we've never properly met. My name Is Diana Ton."

"Nice to meet you Diana." Pix smiles politely. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, but I'm actually looking for your husband."

"He's downstairs . Please come in." Pix motions us to follow her when Mrs. Ton steps inside to let us in. The apartment was small, the kitchen was stationed on the right hand side, on the left was a neatly furnished living room, two doors on the north wall led to the bed rooms. Two boys sat in the living room looking up from their text books. "Caleb, company." Mrs. Ton called downstairs than turns back to us. "Is my husband in some kind of trouble? I just can't help but notice that you're all Aegis, so my question is are you all here to arrest my husband?" I could tell that that question was making Pix feel uncomfortable when Diana asked her this.

"We only need to ask him some questions about one of his clients." Pix said once she hears footsteps coming to upstairs. A man with black hair, wearing a white shirt and jeans stood before us, his face lit up when he saw Pialy.

"Pixela?" He grins, welcoming her into an open embrace. "How are you my dear?"

"It's just Pix Doctor Ton and I'm doing fine thanks."

"Caleb, this girl is with the Aegis. They say that they have a few questions for you to answer." Diana said to her husband this comment form his wife causes the Doctor to look to Pialy in worry.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asks shifting his hand nervously.

"One of your splices almost assassinated the recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax Doctor." explained to the Doctor. "A female, orange skin and red tattoos had your signature brand mark on her neck the same as Pixela. She appears to have the ability to change her appearance entirely. Do you have any Splices that fit that description Doctor ton?"

Ton seemed to be thinking this over carefully, the mental wheels in his head turning. "Come with me." He says as he begins to head down stairs.

 ** _Pix POV_**

So far the Doctor hasn't given any sigh indicating that he's been lying, but I knew that it was still too soon to tell for now. "For the most part the only splice DNA I currently work with are reptile and butterfly's, I find them to be very interesting creatures, they see life from two completely different points of view." I've never been inside the Doctors home before; he did my treatment at a facility on the other side of the planet. The room was messy, stacks of paper filled the floor, glass displays of stuffed butterflies and reptiles of different species hung from the walls and ceiling. They were very beautiful, but Doctor Ton told me that mine were unique. "Now I seem to remember having a patient on file that was looking for someone with my specific splicing interests." The Doctor shifts through the papers until he finds what he's searching for. "Here we go." The dust that he blows off of it fills my nose and makes me cough, "Her name is Sandra Tinen. She wanted me to splice her DNA with that of a reptile, but not just any species she specifically asked for Chameleon genetics."

"Chameleon genetic" I repeat, looking at Stinger, the Doctor nods his head.

"She seemed to be in quite a rush. I didn't understand what her hurry was."

"What else do you know about her?"

"Very little I'm afraid." Ton answers Stinger. "Look….I don't know why she's trying to kill the Queen, but I swear to you that I am not involved in that, you have to believe me."

"Of course we do." I smile speaking more about myself than anyone else.

"If you're looking for her I'd like to help. I have more information on her that can help with your search. Please allow my assistance, if Sandra is successful in her attempts for murder I'd never be able to forgive myself." I could tell that Caleb was feeling terrible knowing that one of his beautiful creations was running wild. I turn to Stinger my eyes wide, he sighs deeply and rolls his eyes.

"Your help will be great appreciated Doctor Ton."

"Excellent." He smiles clapping his hands together. "I only need to pack a few things than we can head to my laboratory." Ton races upstairs as quick as he could to get ready.

"See I told you he didn't have anything to do with this." I beam to Mr. Apini as I make my way upstairs.

"If you say so kid." He grumbles, I could obviously hear his sarcastic tone. Stinger just doesn't know the Doctor like I do, he helped my family through a really hard time and now I was going to return the favor.

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _Caines POv_**

"Did you talk to Pix?" I ask Jupiter as we walk through the city streets hand in hand.

"Yeah, she said that she and the Aegis have a lead to help them track down the shooter."

"That's good news." I grin leading Jupiter down the docks near the beach. The sun was out and shining, dark clouds were forming in the south. I was hoping that they wouldn't ruin our day. Swimming on Heava is a very popular activity, the beach and coves are the best in the galaxy, I knew that Jupiter would enjoy it.

"Where are we going?" She asks as we move further dawn the beach.

"A secret spot that I found two years ago when I was on military leave. So far I don't think that anyone else knows about it." We walk a little further down until I bring Jupiter to a small clearing of sad near tall rocky cliffs that stood above, I moved to the lower alignments of rocks, I move closer with Jupiter to revel that the jagged rocks surrounding a massive blue pool about 8 feet below.

"Wow this is insane." Jupiter smiles in wonder looking down into the shimmering water.

"Are you ready?" I ask unzipping my black hoodie and pull my sandals off then move to the edge of the drop.

"Jupiter looked confused."Ready to do what?"

"Jump of course." I answer motioning for her to stand next to me. She seems shy at first then removes the Chicago cubs ball cap from her head along with her cover up, sandals and sunglasses, she worse her hair down and a black swim suit. She takes my hand once she reaches the edge of the drop, she tightly grip my arm with her small hands as she looks down.

"Eh I've seen worse heights." She shrugs.

"I know you have." I reply kissing her cheek. "On three?"

"Yeah…on three."

"One…..two…..three." Both of us leap into the air feeing the air pick up as we are pulled down into the cold water. Our bodies submerge below, popping back up seconds later. The entire we never let go of each other, Jupiters arms wrapped around my neck as mine hugged her waist. The temperature of the water was perfect for today.

"That was fun." She smiles catching her breath as she looked around the cove. Walls of stone surrounded the inside of the cove; plants grew around the edges and stretched into the water. My wings were doing a good job of keeping us afloat in the pool as we stare at each other. My grip on Jupiter tightens when she kisses me, my wings slightly shutter when her hands move through my blonde hair, right now it felt like my whole body was on fire. Her hands sink down to my chest, I didn't hesitate to guide my hands to her neck as I feel the tip of her tongue on mine. Both of us pull away for a moment to catch our breath, Jupiter smiles at me happily moving her wet hair away from her face then kisses my cheek. We spend the rest of the day in the cove, swimming, exploring, talking and of course kissing, we even took a break to eat some of the fruit that grew inside the cove, I told Jupiter that it was safe to eat; she told me that the small red orbs tasted like straw berries. "I wish we could spend all day here." She sighs resting her head on my shoulder as we watch the now setting sun. The sky lit up with orange and yellow shades.

"Technically we did." I say looking down at her.

"Shhhh your logic is ruining the moment." She hushed me as she pressed one of her fingers against my lips we both just then sit in silence admiring the beautiful view. "Thank you for today." Jupiter finally said to me.

I look at her with a grin thinking of how today was well spent. "You're very welcome your majesty." She rolls her eyes before pulling me into another passionate kiss; my right hand slides up to her shoulder as our lips locked I quickly pull away when I felt a cold rain drop on my head.

"Yeah, I felt it too." She nods looking up to the gray clouds. "Oh go away you're ruining our good time." She shouted above waving her fist. I give her a raised eyebrow knowing that the clouds couldn't hear her. A few more drops come as the wind begins to pick up.

"Maybe we should head inside." I suggest helping Jupiter gather her things, she didn't even try to disagree with me, and once she was ready I pick her up and launch into the air. The rain was coming down hard, but I was able to get both of us back onto the boat house safely. We run up stairs to the bedroom after I locked all the doors downstairs.

"Wont the boat flood?" She asks as she wrings out her ball cap.

"No, there are drains on the deck." I explain as I kick my shoes off and stand on the soft, warm carpet. Jupiter and I stand face to face out of breath, she looked cold and her skin was covered in goose bumps, I embrace her in warm hug hopping that she didn't catch a cold, she then slowly looks up to me shivering. "Jupiter." I whisper.

"Shh." She says, placing her lips on mine, my heart was now racing.

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

He doesn't fight me when I unzip his hoodie, his lips brushing against mine until they lock together. I push the jacket of his shoulders exposing his bare skin. His lips move down to my neck as he slips my bathing suit cover up off, I felt the tips of his teeth on my skin. I can't help but smile, my hands move to his neck, feeling the rush of warmth on his skin, his fingers slide down my bare midriff, I don't wait to move my leg up to the side of his waist, his hand tightly grips it as my other makes it way up, my lips find his again, my palms against his chest, feeling his heart beat. He carries me away from the door and to the bed room, he then sits down on the bed turning his body so that he's fully laying down, I carefully straddle him refusing to let my lips leave him, his hands make my skin shake when they're placed on my thighs. I take a moment to sit up straight, my hands resting on his torso then slowly move behind my back and untie my tip and pull it away. I sit there, completely exposed from the waist up, Caine gives me a smile of approval then pulls me to him, and we lay chest to chest in bliss. Somewhere along the way the rest of our clothes lay of the floor and we forget all our worries. The sensation of his fingers on my back makes me giggle like a small child, but I feel safe and warm with him as we lay under the warm bed sheets. I didn't even notice when Caine flipped me over and he now lays on top of me, he propped himself on his hands over me, lips once again on my neck. I wanted him to bite me so badly, I wanted to know exactly what it felt like, the kissing as well as out breathing was becoming much more rapid. Caine suddenly pulls away when he bites hard on my lip, he looked shocked at what he did, and his face was filled with confusion.

"Jupiter." He gasps out of breath. His entire body was trembling and I knew what he was thinking.

"It's ok." I whisper sweetly to him, his forehead resting against my own, my hands cupped around his sacred face. "Go ahead." I finally smile looking into his beautiful eyes. The peace return when he kisses me again giving into his urges. The rest of the night filled me with nothing but happiness, I remember begging him to do so much and I wouldn't hesitate to return the same gesture. He would whisper his love for me while I kissed his neck, my fingers digging into his back which forced his grip on my body to tighten. Finally after hours of talking and continuously making love Caine had collapsed from exhaustion, his sleeping head rested on my chest, my small singers smoothly stroking his hair while he slept. Every so often I placed a gentle kiss on his head and tell him that he's safe with me. He fear hurting me because I'm an entitled, but I trust him so much that I don't think he could have hurt me if he tried out love is too deep and like I told him he'll always be safe with me. I hum a calming tune as my eyes become heavy and I drift off to sleep.

 ** _(Don't forget to review)_**


	8. Trembling in bed

**_Heava_**

 ** _Caines POV_**

I woke up feeling happier than I have in a very long time, the now rising sun of Heava was visible from the bedroom where I slept. I only stare for a few moments through the glass wall, watching the dim lights fill the sky, my body felt warm and clam. I eventually sit up, my arms propped on my knees as I continue to look outside, the rain must have stopped when I had fallen asleep. I turn my head when I hear a soft sigh come from beside me, I turn to see Jupiter laying next to me on my left, still asleep, her stomach to the mattress as she pulled her pillow close to her. I gently so that I wouldn't wake her I run my hand down her naked back, I then lean in close to her and kiss the bare skin of her tail bone, her skin felt wonderful on my lips, I take my time making my way up to her tight shoulder. I see her smile as her eyes stay closed, I rest my chin on her shoulder, my hand rested on her back and only stare at her lovingly. "God you're beautiful." I say softly

"Can you do that again?" She sighs still not opening her brown eyes.

"Say that you're beautiful?"

"You can call me that all you want. But I was actually referring to last night, can you do all of that again?"

My smile grows when she asks this and her eyes finally meet my own. I lay on top of her when she rolled over, her hands glide up my back as I propped myself over her. "I'm willing to go again if you are." I answer before kissing her forehead.

"I'd like that a lot. I have a question and I want you to honest when you answer it." Her face turned serious so suddenly.

"Always." I say sounding sincere.

She breaths deeply only once than looks back to me. "Was I good?"

I only give a light chuckle, compelled to kiss her again for asking such an idiotic question. "Well seeing how I've never done anything like this before…id' say that I don't think it could get any better than that." A sigh of relief comes from her, happy to hear me say this.

"Be quiet and kiss me." She smiles looking on the verge of tears. I don't hesitate to put my lips to her again, my skin rushes with heat, her small, delicate hands move from under my body to my neck pulling my closer to her. She gasps softly, letting me move my mouth to her chest; my teeth scrap the tender skin. Her smooth legs hooked around my elevated waist, her nails digging into my skin only makes me love her more, she felt my breathing on her cold neck, she moans as my pointed teeth move to her neck again, both of our heartbeats were rapid like lighting. She was begging for me to bite her, I breathe in deeply then pull away from Jupiter, she stated at me shocked, like something was wrong, I noticed that I was shaking, beads of sweat ran down my forehead. "Caine?" She whispers, her hands cupped my trembling face. "You're shaking." My lips were inches from hers, worry was printed on my face, our breathing was deep and heavy.

"Don't worry." I grin lightly regaining air. "I'm fine." She welcomes the kiss I give, felling the very tip of her tongue on mine made me tremble even more, what's going on with me. She lets me rest my head against her chest again and we both fall asleep. The feeling of her hands running through my hair made me happy, gave me back that feeling of safety and warmth that I never thought I'd get back. I eventually fully shut my eyes, dreaming of her and my family.

 ** _(Please review and like)_**


	9. Friend down

**_Oruos_**

 ** _Outskirts_**

 ** _Laboratory B section 9_**

 ** _Pix POV_**

"It's colder than I remember." I say once I enter the building with the Aegis.

"Haven't used the place for the past three days. No new clients, but it should warm up once the power's back on." Ton said as he walked into the main lab and switches the lights on. I remember all of it very well. The flat examination table where I had once laid, it still looked as clean and still in good condition when I was first here. The cold air smelt like oranges and felt icy on my skin, I tried to pull the sleeves of my blue Aegis jacket over my arms, but they only stretched over my elbows. My casual short purple dress didn't even cover my knees, my black leggings did that, I enjoyed the sound of clicking on the stone ties that my gray ankle boots left. An examination light stood over the table, a sink stood in the left hand corner. I remembered being a little frightened when I went to go get my operation done and become a splice, but Caleb put me at ease, keeping me calm the entire time. Ton opened one of the cabinets and pulls out a huge stack of papers quickly looking through all of them.

"You were busy after me right?" I ask looking around the room then adjusting my blue Aegis military cap.

"Oh very busy. My wife even asked that I splice her DNA."

"That would explain the yellow eyes."

"How much information do you have on Tinen Doctor Ton?" Gemma asks looking around the room then over the shoulder of the doctor.

"Enough that may help us to find her." he replies opening a big black suit case, frantically looking through it.

"The sooner we find her the better." Stinger stated as he glared at Doctor Ton. His criticism was really starting to annoy me.

"I know and I really do hope that you all do find her." The Doctor turns to us. "Or someone after all of you." My stomach twists when I see the gun in Tons hand pointed straight at me. The rest of the Aegis took aim on Ton waiting to fire. I only stare down the barrel of the shaking gun that was pointed right between my pink eyes. "I'm sorry Pixela." His voice was cracked and shaken.

"What are you doing?" I ask flightily, my entire body trembling as I slowly put my hands up.

"I'm sorry to do this."

"You knew that Tinen was sent to kill her Majesty didn't you?" Stinger glared taking aim on Doctor Ton. "You took us to the outskirts of the planet…smart, but also stupid."

"I did, but I'm not the one who ordered the hit on her Majesty."

"Then who did?" I growl through my teeth staring at my old friend with disappointment and disbelief. "Who did?" My heart felt tight, like some invisible force had crawled its way inside of me and was crushing the beating organ that kept me alive even though at times I sometimes wished that that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry Pixela, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not? You owe me an explanation Doc!"

"He will kill me and my family!"

"The Aegis can offer you protection Doctor Ton." Captain Tsing offers, trying not to turn this situation to turn into a killing spree. My Aegis military cap fell over my eyebrows as my eyes continue to narrow.

"You don't want to do this." I say my tone still sounding disappointed.

"You're right Pixela, I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice."

"You can put the gun down and tell us what the hell is going on." Stinger suggested coldly.

"He'll kill my family!" Ton shouts violently shaking.

"Who will?" I repeat my voice putting pressure on the Doctor to tell us who would seal his families fate is he spoke aloud. I found myself torn between rage and something else that I couldn't find the word to…..but I defiantly wanted to punch someone. All of my emotions were scattered, unable to work correctly. My toes curled in my boots as Ton began to back away slowly.

"You all shouldn't have come here; you all should have stayed away…especially you." He pointed to me directly.

"Your creation threatened a royal THE royal, how could we possibly stay away?" Mr. Apini moved in closer, pulling me back. "And we can't let you leave here."

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Apini." Ton sighs squeezing the trigger.

"Stinger!" I scream pushing him away when a loud bang enters my ears I soon find myself out of breath, my face freezes as my body stumbles back and I clutch my torso. Mr. Percadium was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Pixela!" I hear Ton gasp looking over my body in shock. "No…no I didn't mean to…..I'm so sorry…please no I'm sorry." I can't respond to him. My mind was racing, my whole metal process seemed to be flashing red, but for some reason I couldn't understand what it was trying to tell me. You think it was saying YOU'VE JUST BEEN SHOT PIALY! But no so many other things were flooding in. My eyes remain open as I watch Stinger and the Aegis apprehend the man who I was once happy to call a friend. I hear shouting and yelling followed by the occasional gunshot. My body was refusing to move so I lay helpless on the hard, cold ground praying that Jupiter was safe.

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _Jupiter's POV_**

"Two?" I ask nervously as I sip my ice tea.

Caine shakes his head. "Three."

My eyes widen. "I wasn't too far off. You did three tours with the Legion?" Caine nods his head to me with a grin on his face. "Wow." Damn my boyfriend is impressive! I lean back in my lawn chair letting the burning star above us soak into my skin.

"Ok your turn." Caine finally says to me excitement in his voice.

"Ok let me think…..when did I lose my first tooth?"

Caine gives me a laugh as he leans back in his chair to think hard of the questions I had asked him. "Ok um….one year old?"

I shake my head with a grin. "Nope, nine months old."

"Darn, I was close."

"Yeah, you were." I reply getting up from chair, letting my yellow sun dress fly when the wind picks it up. I then stand in front of Caines chair, hands on my hips smiling wetly at him. I take my time crawling up his chair until I'm startling him, my hands on his soft shoulders. "You were amazing last night." I smirk as I trace the tattoo on his right bicep.

"You think so?" He asks looking surprisingly shocked.

"Yeah, really. You're really impressive." I lean in close to him letting his rest his hands on my thighs.

"I have heard this before." He says as I kiss his neck. "Although it's never been said in a situation like this." I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that no one has said that Caine wasn't impressive after sex. But then again I was pleased to hear that no other women got their hands on him. Oh god Pix is never going to believe this. "God you're beautiful." I remembered how he said that same thing this morning.

"Say that again." I hum biting my lower lip as I grin.

"You're beautiful." He repeats with joy. I loved hearing him say that to me, it made my heart race. I take my time to guide his lips to mine; they graze against one another until they lock. My entire body flashed with pleasure when his beard tickled my face as he moved his lips around me. I hardly notice the soft buzzing in my left ear. Caines hands move from my legs to my waist, I giggle as his lips sink into my neck and he makes dog noises…..god he is such a dog we both hear the buzz again. Caine groans in irritation as he reaches over the side table and picks up the com. "It's Stinger."

"It's ok answer it…..I can wait." His eyes widen when I whisper this into his pointy little ear, he grins happily as he answers the devise.

"Yeah?" He answers holding the com to his ear; he tries not to laugh while I continue to kiss his cheek. "Stop it." He laughs quietly. "No Stinger not you."

"I love you." I smiles slyly.

"I love you too." He smiles back then kisses me to make me stop talking.

"No Stinger not you!"I cover my mouth to hide my insane laughter. While he continues to talk I rest my head on his right shoulder, my hand against his chest allowing him to stroke my hair. His voice always soothed me so I close my eyes and just listen to him talk. "What?" His body bolts up almost as fast as mine does. My eyes snap open out of my daze and I quickly get the hint that something wasn't right. "Is she alright?" Oh god is she alright? What does that mean, who is he talking about? My mom….oh god not Kiza. "Ok I'll tell her…just keep us posted." My body was shaking as Caine ends the connection then stares at me, I then instantly feel ill. "Doctor Ton shot Pix. The Aegis are moving her to a clinic on Orous."

"Oh my god. I gasp my hands slapped over my lips. "Her Splicer shot her? Why? Is she ok?"

"Yeah Stinger says that she's gonna be fine. Apparently her Splicer shot her because he's the one who spliced the hunter who shot you."

"That's insane! She told me that he was a family friend. She trusted him, she told me that he was close to her father. Why would he do something like this?"

"Stinger said that they don't know yet. But the Aegis have him in custody, they'll be interrogating him once he wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"Well Stinger may have clunked him over the head."

"Serves the bastard right for shooting my BFF." I growl flipping my hair back. "So what happens now?"

"The Aegis will keep us posted on her condition. She's in surgery now." I couldn't believe it, I honestly couldn't. My best friend has just been shot and I'm a million miles away from her, suddenly the universe felt so small. Caine lets me have a moment to think this all through. He rubs his hand up my arm acknowledging that he's here for me.

"He tried to kill her!" Even when I said it out loud it still felt and sounded messed up. My best friend in surgery and I wasn't there for her like when she was there for me. I couldn't comprehend this, she must be so scared. "We need to go to Orous!" I say as I get up from Caine and grabbing my shoes, but Caine's quick to snatch my arm and pulling me back to him.

"We can't. We need to stay here until the Aegis find the hunter."

"But Pix-"

"Will be fine. It's like you said, she's a tough girl…up to the point where she kinda scares m. But she's strong you and I both know this." Tears continue to fill my eyes as I bury my face in his chest and cry. "It's alright…it's all going to be fine, I promise." I was praying that that was true, I can't lose Pix, and I care about her too much. I told her to be careful… and now look at what happened…be brave Pix, you need to be strong and brave.

 ** _(Don't forget to review)_**


	10. Brother and Sister

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _Caines POV_**

I could tell that Jupiter wasn't sleeping tonight; I stared at the back of her as she lay next to me in bed. She was resting on her left side, facing away from me. She was still worried about Pix. Stinger hadn't called back all day on how she was doing. I knew that Jupiter was scared right now for her friend. I slowly move closer to her pulling her back to my chest, nuzzling my face into her hair. "Not tonight." She speaks softly. "I'm sorry." I understand that she doesn't want to be bothered so I roll onto my back again and stare at the ceiling the turn my head to look outside. The water was calm as the moon shimmered on it. The moment was silent as I tried to sleep, but that was proving to be difficult. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone and that I was here for her, but I knew that this may not be the time. So I stay wake, waiting for her to fall asleep. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I relax once Jupiter falls asleep. I repeat my movement from earlier, clinging close to her. My head laying close to hers and my arm resting on her torso. It felt nice listening to her breath, I continue to stay awake, just listen to her sleeping. I hope that she's dreaming of something nice and not those dreadful nightmares that would occasionally fill her head. I gently lay a kiss on her forehead and watch a smile appear on her face. I lay back down and close my eyes letting the warmth of Jupiter's skin make me feel drowsy. I didn't want her to feel alone, I know from personal experience that that isn't right, that can make you feel empty and cold inside. When I was in the deadland that's how I felt every day, there was no one I could trust. But when I'm here with her I feel safe. I remembered her telling me that to me when I fell asleep the other night. She told me that I would always be safe with her and I believe it. I wrapped my wings tightly around her and drift off.

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

It was so sweet that he wanted to cheer me up. I entwined my fingers in his, the heat from his skin made me smile. I wanted to dream of something nice, something peaceful; I wanted to dream of Pix. I was scared that she was going to be all alone while she was in recovery, I hope that her mom's alright. I try to sleep, but only find myself unable to do so. I find it even harder to do so when I hear the class porch doors shatter. I scream scrabbling to the ground. Caine bolts up and jumps down next to me, his arms around me, his wings shielding my body from the flying glass. "What the hell!" I scream covering my head.

"Stay down." He orders reaching into the side table near the bed to retrieve his Mauler. I get close to the ground as Caine pops his head over the bed and fires two shots at the unknown target. I slowly make my way under the bed…yeah it was childish, but I knew that it was best for Caine to do his thing. There was no broken glass under the bed, my mind was racing. I couldn't see a damn thing from under here, but I could hear so many things cracking and breaking, every so often I saw blood spill on the floor, I bite my lower lip in shock. I waited a few seconds until the shooters feet are right in front of me, I tightly grip her ankle and pull as hard as I can. I hear her scream when she tumbles into the wall then hits the ground. I scurry out from under the bed and pin her arms down. She was hard to keep down, but I manage alright.

"Caine!" He was laying on the ground unconscious. Blood was dripping from his lips and arm. A sharp pain enters my brain when the shooter collides her head with mine. I fall back on my hands snapping the pain away and I'm finally able to get a good look at her. Stinger was right…orange skin, read tattoos, and brown hair. She wore a blood red halter top; her black pants had a diamond print on the side, she wore a red pair of pilot goggles over her eyes. She gets to her feet almost as quickly as I do.

"You shot me!" I shout angrily as I take a defensive stance just like Caine taught me.

"Don't flatter yourself honey, I do that to a lot of people. I just don't miss." She snickers removing a knife from her brown combat boot.

"Who hired you?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because my friend is in surgery because she tried to figure that out."

"Well that was her mistake then." I glare at her. Furious that she spoke that way about Pix. She's the first to make her move. I block her fists before they land on me, her knee being jabbed into my torso caught me off guard, her fist tightened in my hair as she threw me into the wall then tossed me to the ground. My head was spinning as I look up and see the shooter over Caine's unconscious body, pointing her gun at his head. "Do anything and I shoot him in his pretty little head." I knew that she wasn't lying and that's what makes me feel sick. But I do as told and back off.

"Don't hurt him." I say firmly standing my ground.

She only laughs at me as she looks down to Caine. "Now this is my kind of guy." She hums sexually as she strokes his face. "Is he any good?"

Ok now I really wanted to kill this woman. "Get the hell away from him!" Her only response to me is a snicker. I scream when the door to the bedroom is kicked down. I see a young man with blond hair wearing a military uniform; he held a curved pistol in his hand, pointing it straight at Tinen.

"You heard her Majesty." He glares. "Get the hell away from my brother." He fires the weapon once stunning Tinens arm. She spins up, throwing the knife in her hand at the soldier; he dodges to the right and fires again, but this time missing. "Get down!" He shouts to me. I don't argue, I manage to get down to the ground before a girl with blond hair jumps into the room through the window. She had short blond curly hair. She wore a navy blue short with a low light blue collar, the skirt she wore was the same color, the gray pants tucked into her light knee high boots.

"Your Majesty." She bows then grabs my arm, pulling me down and ducking down behind the bed.

"Who are you?" I ask keeping my head down as gun fire fills the room.

"Emily Wise." She smiles shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet….wait…Wise? ….brother….oh my god….you're"

"Is there something wrong?" Emily asked

Oh my god I couldn't believe it….his sister….these people are Caines brother and sister. Oh my god this is insane, I'm meeting my boyfriends family.


	11. Emily and Rollin Wise

**_Heava_**

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

This is beyond freaky.

"Here you go." The blond man smiles handing me a glass of water. I take it slightly still shaking where I sat on the couch. "I understand that this is strange. Meeting us under these circumstances." I don't say anything at first. My eyes hadn't moved off of Caine who was lying on the other couch across from me getting examined by Emily. "My name is Rollin Wise. I'm the eldest of the Wise children"

"Nice to meet you." I say looking up at him nervously.

"I believe that I speak for both Emily and myself when I say this. It's an honor to meet you your Majesty."

"It's nice to meet both of you too. To be honest….I never thought I would." I knew that that may not have been the best thing to say but it was true. With the way that Caine just didn't talk about his family, I just assumed that meeting them would be out of the question.

"That's understandable." Emily said looking over her shoulder to me. "We understand our brothers reasoning for not speaking of us much. But you should know your Majesty that we love our brother very much despite what our family did to him." Emily managed to stop the bleeding on Caine's arm with bandages that she had found n the down stairs bathroom.

"What do we do with her?" I ask pointing to Tinens unconscious form that lay on the floor. Her arm, legs and wrists were bound.

"I've contact my team in the Legion they'll be here shortly with a cruiser to retrieve her swell ad take us home."

"Home?" I ask with wide eyes.

"To Ciousz. The Capital City of Heava, it's also where our parents live." Oh dear god….first his brother and sister, now his parents….at least I think he has parents. "You'll be safe there your majesty."

I don't know how to respond to them, I couldn't help but feel shaken. "Can….can I trust you?"

Emily takes my hand in her own and sits down next to me on the couch. "I believe that trust must be earned, therefore we shall earn yours." I nod my head to Emily's answer.

"The Shuttle is here." Rollin says looking at a devise on his wrist. "We should move him."

I see three people wearing lab coats walk into the living room of the house boat along with two security officers who escorted Tinen off the boat. The three doctors placed Caine on a stretcher and wheeled him into the shuttle. He was looking slightly pale. Emily sat next to me in the shuttle and buckled into her seat, while Rollin spoke to the pilot, I never took my eyes off of Caine once the shuttle took off. I was scared and I had questions….how did Tinen know that I was here, I still had yet to know about Pix and her condition and how many more siblings does Caine have….why haven't I heard about them? He defiantly had some explaining to do.


	12. Twayn and Silver Wise

**_Ciousz Capital City of Heava_**

 ** _Heava police division building_**

 ** _Emily's POV_**

I never thought I'd see Caine after all these years. I have occasionally spoken to him on a private chat line, but never had face to face to with him. I blame myself for that, my brother, sisters and I never really understood why Caine was sold to the Legion, but once we were older our splicer's explained it to us. Caine had told us that he was coming home to Heava, Rollin and I said that we would keep a close eye for anyone fitting the description of the shooter, we were following her before she attacked the house boat. "Welcome back, Doctor Wise."

"Thank you Mathew." I grin as the doors to the building slide open. I then turn my head back to the Meds. "Take him up to bay 6, I'll be there shortly."

"Right away Doctor Wise." One of them replies, wheeling Caine away. I want to follow, but Rollin stops me.

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

"He's in good hands your Majesty. Besides we should contact the Aegis, let them know that you're safe."I knew that he was right about that. They should know that Tinen has been caught and is being taken into custody, so they can call of the search for her. But this will be an excuse for me to call about Pix. Rollin leads me to an elevator and hits a key with the letter H on it. I stumble back a little when the lift zooms up. Emily and Rollin don't say much the only stand straight hands behind their backs, I smile when I see the same pointy ears on both of them. Yeah they certainly are Caines brother and sister. The elevator doors slide apart and we walk into a massive communication room. Rollin tapped a few keys on the table and within seconds an image of Captain Tsing is displayed on the screen above. "Captain Tsing, this is General Rollin Wise of the Legion."

"Aw General Wise always a pleasure to see you."

Diomika knows about Caines family? Kinda makes me wonder who else knows but me. "Captain, the Legion has apprehended Sandra Tinen, she is on her way for processing."

"Her Majesty?" Captain Tsing asked worriedly. I walk in front of the screen, I felt kinda silly because I was still in my pajamas and the fact that I was braless wasn't helping either. "Oh thank goodness."

"Captain, given the current situation I think it would be best for her majesty to stay with the Legion until we can better assess the situation."

"I agree. Thank you General. My crew and I are investigating who may have hired the hunter who attacked her majesty."

"Caleb Ton?" I ask

"That is correct. So far he's said nothing of use." That man has endangered me, Pix and now Caine! This man is making it to the top of my hate list pretty quickly. "What of Mr. Wise?"

"Our brother is going under medical treatment. But rest a shored that he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Very well. I am leaving her Majesty in your very capable hands Rollin." Rollin solutes and the screen then goes blank. I wanted to ask Captain Tsing about Pix, but it was too late. I turn back to Rollin who was looking me over carefully.

"I am assuming that your Majesty would like to change?" He asked with a straight face, his eyebrow slightly cocked. My hands retreated to my breasts, realizing that I am still in fact braless. And it was still humiliating standing in front of everyone in my gray Chicago Cubs T shirt and pink boxer shorts with white sheep on them.

"Anything you have will be nice." I smile shyly my cheeks turning red.

"I have something for you." Emily smiles leading me back to the elevators and hitting a button with the letter B on it. Again we stay silent until I feel the need to ask her something.

"Are…..are Caine's other siblings here?"

"Yes the rest should be at their stations. The Wise children were bred for military duties. It's why we were born." I remembered Stinger telling me about Caine and his Lycantant pack, I however had no idea that they considered themselves brothers and sisters. And on top of that I still have so many other questions. I remembered myself that I had to be patient and not come off as rude about wanting to know more. Both Emily and I step out of the elevator once the doors part and she leads me down a long hallway. I look up and see the blue sky over the building, occasionally seeing a vehicle flying overhead. Emily stops in front of a door with the number 39 on it. She removes a key card from the lanyard around her neck and slides it into a slot to the right of her. The door opens and we step inside, I was assuming that this is her room. The bed was neatly made, black wooden cabinets and side table's stored clothes along with many other treasures. The curtains were pulled back to show a stunning view of the city below. But I think that the one thing that made me smile the most were the silver picture frames filled with images of her family, her siblings. In one I saw her standing with two other girls and just like her they possessed blonde hair and pointed ears just like Caine, these must be his sisters. Next to that one was a photo of Rollin, Caine and two other men, again I see pointy ears and blond hair. One wore glasses, the other looked mean and scary, but in the picture he was smiling anyway. These were Caines three brothers. The next photo I see Emily with a man with brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a gray button up shirt with jeans, Emily wore a red sun dress and heels. "That's my fiancé David." Emily explained once I picked up the picture. "That was taken when he proposed to me last month." She then hands me another picture of her, David, Rollin and another woman with black hair. "This is Rollins wife Amanda. She's pregnant with his second son, my second little nephew." My eyes widened when I look at her. "Wow, my brother really hasn't told you anything about us."

"Is it that obvious?" I chuckle sarcastically

"I suppose that you can say that our family is complicated."

"Yeah I know that feeling." I reply setting the frame down and take the uniform that Emily had given me and go into the bathroom to change. "So what are your nephew's names?" I ask as I begin to undress.

"Jeremy, he's four now. Rollin wants to name Jeremy's brother Phillip after Amanda's father." This is amazing. not only do I find out that Caine is a brother to six siblings, but also that he's an uncle, I just had to know more. I walked out of the bathroom once I finished adjusting my pony tail. The uniform was a deep teal pencil skirt; the jacket was the same shade with a light gray collar and cuffs. A Legion symbol was stitched onto the shoulders and over the right side of my chest. I fiddle with the gold buttons going up the shirt. I noticed that Emily wore something similar except the gray areas were blue on hers.

She smiles than leads me out of the room and back to the elevators, the button S was pressed. The doors don't stay closed for long. "Where are we going?" I finally ask.

"Would you like to me the rest of the Wise family?" Ashe asks sweetly. A smile spreads on my face; the hall was filled with rooms where two of the four walls were only glass. Staff in white lab coats all tinkering over machines or liquids. I was happy to see Rollin standing by a shut door waiting for us.

"Your Majesty?" He beams

"I don't understand. I thought I was meeting the rest of your family."

"You are." Rollin answers placing his hand on the door knob. "May I present Twayn Wise." Rollin opens the door. My eyes pierce shut when a cloud of black smoke fills my lungs. All three of us caught as we enter the clouded room, trying to push the smoke back.

"Twayn?" Emily calls, moving into the smoke until we come to a clearing. A man again with blonde hair and pointy ears lays on the floor. "Twayn?" Emily cries running over to her brother with Rollin close behind. Twayn coughs as he manages to sit up, the entire front of him was covered in black soot along with his face, his hair was blown back and slightly burned.

"Irene, make a note of that." Is the only thing he says as he wipes away soot from his goggles, adjusting his glasses once h removes them.

"Are you alright?" Emily finally asked once her brother got back up to his feet. I could just barely see the white button up shirt he wore, tucked into his jeans.

"Fine sis, just fine." He smiles, dusting himself off. "How was that for a beta test?" He asked a woman in a lab coat with brown hair, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt, her skin was lightly dark

"Perfect dear." She beams kissing Twayns cheek.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Rollin asked, looking the room over.

"Putting the new machinery through its first test run. Guess it didn't quite go our way."

"And I still don't understand why the Legion keeps giving you both funding." Rollin sighs.

"Twayn, Irene this is the recurrence of her Majesty Sherapi Abrasax ." Emily gestures to me politely. Twayn stares at me for a moment, his eyes squinting then moves his hand to lift up his glasses to his forehead as if this might help his sight. He then drop them back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well I'll be dammed." He gasps rubbing his eyes. "It's an absolute honor and pleasure." He bows respectively, Irene is quick to follow him.

A smile grows in my face. "The pleasure is mine." And I meant that. Twayns head suddenly snapped up and turned to his brother and sister.

"Wait, does that mean that Caine is here?" Both of his siblings grin to him nodding their heads.

"He had a bad run in with a hunter. But he's gonna be fine." Rollin explains. Twayn than turn to me.

"Our brother has told us so much about you." He says with pride than motions to Irene. "Oh this is my wife Irene Wque."

"Now Irene Wise. Wonderful to meet you." She giggles shaking my hand.

"Well Twayn, I have to admit that I'm impressed that you didn't set off the sprinkler system." Rollin said looking up to the ceiling. I giggle as water begins to spill from the devices and slowly begins to soak us while a small ringing rung through the room.

"You just have to say it." I hear a unfamiliar woman's voice say. I turn to see a girl, again carrying the signature Wise features. She wore a blue button up blouse with a short blue ankle skirt, white heels and blue head band, her hair stretched down to her chest. A clear umbrella hung over her head. "Silver Wise, nice to meet you."


	13. Waya and Makoce Wise

**_Jupiters POV_**

It doesn't take long me and the other to dry off. I still couldn't believe that I'm meeting Caines family. Next on the list is Silver Wise, the third oldest of her two sisters and Caines youngest sister. She didn't act young, I loved that she acted extremely mature for her age. The elevator doors part once again and we step into a observation room. The cold air pinched my knees. Two men sat at a set of controls looking over to the shooting range that they were monitoring. I look down at the range where I see a man and woman with the same Wise hair and eyes. I couldn't see their faces because of them facing away from us. I watch in amazement as they hit every single moving targets thrown their way.

"Stop the course." Rollin ordered the men at the controls politely. The men both nod and stop the moving course targets. Both the shooters turn their face up to the observation box. Twayn waved to them awkwardly, they both looked unpleased to be disturbed. They take their time setting the range guns down on the table in front of them then remove the protective goggles and headsets. This boy was the same one I saw in the Picture in Emily's room, the one that made me nervous and still kinda does. He's much taller than me, taller that Caine defiantly.

"Did the son of a bitch wake up yet?" He asks coldly as he crosses his big arms.

"Maroce, don't be like that!" Rollin scolded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" The girl standing next to him snapped than hitting his arm.

"Your Majesty, this is Makoce the second oldest of the Wise boys and this is Waya also the second oldest." I wave to them nervously not really knowing what to make of them, and then Rollin introduces me. "Waya, Makoce this is Queen Jupiter Jones."

"Holy shit." Waya gasped, her blue eyes wide, her blond hair falling over her eyes. Makoce however showed no surprised expression on his face.

"Eh, I thought you'd be taller." Way rolls her eyes and again hits his arm.

"Ignore him." She suggests. "The rest of us try to." This comment makes me smile along with the others. "Keep my score for me Neal?" Waya smiled to one of the operators.

"You got it Darlin."

"Give us three minutes and we'll meet you outside, at least I think we can in three minutes. Unless a tornado hits or some other distraction which seems very unlikely, Heava isn't known for tornadoes or earthquakes, volcanoes, hurricanes or-"

"Waya, you're talking too much again." Sliver said nudging her older sister's shoulder.

"Right sorry it's just so exciting to meet the woman in our brother's life." Waya takes off running to the locker rooms with Makoce only walking slowly behind her. I look to Neal than up to Rollin.

He only mouths the word. "Boyfriend." I nod my head. We make our way out of the range and wait for Makoce and Waya who seemed more enthusiastic to see everyone besides her brother, who still looked like he didn't care.

Waya circled me anxiously. "I can't believe that we're actually meeting you, I never thought we would."

"We had to bring her here because Sandra Tinen attacked her and Caine on the house boat." Emily explained to her siblings.

"Oh my god." Way gasps. She must have just heard about this.

"Wait." Makoce said actually looking like he was beginning to show concern. "Is the house boat ok?" He then laughs.

"Shut up Mak." Twayn growls in annoyance.

"Oh go blow something up." Makoce glared at his younger brother.

"Caine is going to be fine." Emily said. Her blue eyes narrowed on her brother's annoyance.

"Are you sure? Does he have a concussion, blood rushing to the head, amnesia, blood lose, lacerations, internal bleeding, bruises, broken bones, cracked ribs? All though I guess that's the same thing as broken bones unless he-" Waya stops talking once her Silver covers her mouth.

"Talking too much Sis." She sighs than removes her hand.

"Right sorry." She apologizes turning slightly red. Than looks up at me, her eyes fluttering. "Soooooo you're the one dating our little, baby brother, tell us what that's like." I freeze instantly when I'm asked this. I didn't think that that my dating Caine would come up as a topic….how could it not? I'm talking to my boyfriend's family for god sake. Just the thought of taking about this topic is making my heart race and my body burn. Did they know just how intimate our relationship has become in the past year? Do they know about him being sent to kidnap me to reinstate his Legion status; do they know that he lied about using me to reinstate him? Do they know that he stuck by me the entire time I was threatened and scared, do they know of the first kiss we shared in the midst of danger? Do they know that he's always there to catch me when I fall from extraordinary heights? Do they know of the first date we had racing through the skylight as the sun set over m hometown? Do they know we made love over a star filled sky? Do they know that we are there to comfort each other when we wake from terrible dreams? Do they know anything? It seemed that they all wanted to know how my dating their brother was. They all leaned in close, waiting for me to answer. But instead they al start firing off questions

"Is he nice to you?"

"He isn't always crabby is he?"

"Is he responsible?"

"Did he get his hair cut again?"

"He hasn't bitten you has he?"

"Have you slept with him?" Slowly everyone's head turns to Makoce, giving him blank expressions and raised blond eyebrows.

Twany stares him down with a confused look. "Really?"

 ** _(Ok so you've all met the Wise children. Now I would love to know who is your favorite and why? Post below and don't forget to review)_**


	14. You met my family?

**_Caines POV_**

I was happy to see Jupiter when she entered my hospital room in the Legion HQ. "Hi." She smiles quickly making her way over to kiss me. Just the feeling of her skin on mine made it crawl. "How are you feeling?" She asks sitting on my bedside as she fiddles with the sleeve of the black T shirt I was wearing.

"Sore, but other than that fine."

That's good. You had me a little freaked out." She sighs. I don't like the sight of her being scared, especially for me.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I hold her hand tightly in my own as she rests her head on my shoulder and begins to hum. I run my free hand through her pony tail and we lay in silence. But Jupiter's heart was anything but quiet, she was shaking and her heart was racing. "What's going on?" She slowly sits up again and stares at me for a very long time, biting her lip and thinking very hard of what she wanted to say. "You can tell me."

She hesitates, shutting her eyes tightly. "Promise you won't freak out?" I give her a smile and nod my head. She's so cute when she cares so much, it's just adorable. "Ok here goes…..I uh….well…..I met your family today." My smile instantly turns to a frown when I hear these words. For a moment it seemed that my eye and mouth would never stop twitching. "Caine?"

"You met my family?" I blurt out; jumping out of my bed I lock the door to my room and pull down the blinds so that we can't be interrupted. My breathing was rapid and my head was spinning.

"Uh…do you need to sit down?"

"You met my family." This time I was clearly hyperventilating.

"Probably shouldn't have told you that."

"You met my family?" I race back over to my bed and jump on top sitting next to Jupiter and turn her to face me, eyes on eyes, and my face very serious. "Alright, tell me about everyone you've met and what you've learned about them."

"Wow, ok….um ok. Rollin is your oldest brother. He's one of the head commanders of the Legion HQ here on Heava, his wife is Amanda she's the composure for the Heava choir and orchestra they have one son Jefferson who is now four. Amanda is currently pregnant with your brothers unborn son and your nephew his name is going to be Philip Wise. Emily is your oldest sisters; she's the lead medical officer for the Legion HQ here. Her fiancé is David, he proposed to her last month; they want the wedding on the cliff sides where they met hiking two years ago. Em loves the outdoors and she told me that David practices law. Twayn is your third oldest brothers he has an IQ of 160 and is married to Irene They are the leading engineers that are in charge of testing and inventing new Legion gear. Twany is a little creepy and has major social issues, Irene seems to be the only one he's comfortable with talking to. Silver is your youngest sister, she's smart for her age and mature for it too. She works in the Information Department; she has incredible origination skills, not to mention a top notch photographic memory. She's sweet and innocent, but worried that she'll never fall in love because of it. Waya is your second sister and is she…"

"Always that chatty and loud? Yeah all the time."

"Good to know. When I talk to her I feel like I have to sleep for a solid day."

"Trust me sometimes it feels like it needs to be longer."

"She's one of the Legions top field agent. Other agents call her the maverick….yeah I'm still wondering if that's a good thing."

"So are we. Go on."

"Waya is dating Neal the controller for the shooting range downstairs. She's energetic and wild, but she always gets the job done. Makoce is the secnd oldest, he's always in competition with everyone and feels that he should be in charge instead of Rollin, he Rollin and Waya are all Skyjackers. Is he always mean to you?

"Pretty much, he likes to pick on me."

"I noticed. He's big, scary and mean…..whoo….ok I think that's everyone."

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

It's not like I was expecting an award from Caine, but a good job would have been nice at least. Instead he only gives me a small smile. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes focused on the white tiled floor. I move one of my hands up and down his back. "Were you ever going to introduce me to them?" His eyes slowly move to mine, he opens his mouth for a split second, but closes it again which is followed by his eyes returning to the floor again. I noticed at that moment something very strange. Caine has green eyes, but all of his siblings have blue.

"I don't know." He sighs deeply, shrugging his shoulder when he speaks. "My family….is weird." I only give him a raised eyebrow followed by my "are you kidding me?" face. "I guess that's another thing we have in common. Both of our families are complicated. But yours didn't sell you to the legion and you didn't get to grow up with them."

"That bad huh?" I ask sympathetic wrapping my arms around his left one. I watch as Caine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper, he hands it to me his hands were shaking. "What's this?" I ask as I begin to unfold the piece of paper and stare down at it with amazement. On the colored photo I saw six little babies, three were wearing blue caps, and the three others wore pink. They were all wrapped in a clean white blanket, they were all fast asleep. All six of their ears were pointed. "Oh my god they are so cute." They were absolutely precious. "Wait…where are you?" I ask realizing that I was only seeing six not seven. Caine points to the very middle of the group, he was so small that I almost missed him, but there in the center of the group was Caine, I could believe it. His siblings were about the size of newly born healthy babies, but he looked about the size of my fist, he looked so fragile and tiny that it was actually kinda scary.

"That was taken about a month after my siblings and I were taken out of our artificial wombs. My brothers and sisters were all healthy, but there was something wrong with me. I was sick, I wasn't eating and my throat would hurt from all the coughing that I was doing. That's when my splicer discovered that I was a runt." My eyes were filled with empathy for him as I take my hand in mine I continue to stare at the picture a few more times. Once again I noticed something interesting.

"Who's this?" I ask him. I was pointing to a set of hands that looked like they belonged to a woman. she was holding the seven little Wise babies in her arms as they slept in their blanker safe and warm. Only her hands were visible in the picture.

"It's no one." Caine replies taking the photo away from me and placing it back into his pocket. I take my time to sit closer to him, but at the same time give him room to breathe.

"I don't get it. You were born a half albino runt, how does that make you different from your brothers and sisters?"

"They had certain advantages over me." He explains. "While they were growing stronger I was only getting weaker. As they grew I stayed the same, still getting sicker. You may have also noticed our eye and skin color is different. Their eyes are blue while mine are green; their skin is also the same shade as our splicer while mine is much paler." I had noticed all of this. Caines siblings skin did have a olive tone to it, Caine has green eyes a much lighter skin. I take this time to turn his face to mine, I could tell that he is hurting, but I had to ask him one more thing, something I knew might just hurt him more.

"Why did your Splicer give you up?" Caine looks up at me only shaking his head, instead of an answer all I receive is a kiss. It was pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about it, so for now I let it go. As he moves his body back onto the bed, I lay on top of him my hands resting on his chest. "Guess they didn't bet on the runt getting the Queen of Earth." I whisper into his ear sexually. He chuckles then kisses me again. Both of us look up when we hear a knock on the door.

Caine rolls his eyes. "They really do know how to ruin nice moments." I laugh, place one last kiss o his lips and go to unlock the door while he gets back under the covers.

"Wait, how do you know it's them?" I ask with a confused look. Caine only smiles and points to his nose, "Oh." I unlock then open the door, Caine was right it was his siblings; he always did have a great nose.

"Hello." All six of them say in unison, I can't contain a smile.

"Is he up?" Emily asks looking a little nervous; she held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. I only give them a nod.

"May we speak to him?" Rollin asks in his usual polite tone. I turn my head over to Caine, he nods his head. I step aside and let the Wise family in. I giggle when all three of the girls run over to their brother, each of them placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling? It's not serious is it? Do you feel light headed? Dehydrated?-"

"Waya." Caine snaps, placing a finger on his sisters lips. "Talking too much and I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Silver, I'm sure." Caine laughs. The girls all give a sigh of relief than hug him tightly. "Ow." He winces still sounding like he is in pain.

"HA, I knew you were lying." Silver scolds with her hands on her hips. "Shame on you."

"Ok girls that's enough. Give him some room to breathe." The Wise girls slowly back away and smile down at Caine then look up at me.

"Can you give us a minute?" I nod my head. Realizing that this whole situation was becoming awkward on its own. I was actually relieved, but at the same time I was curious to hear what was going on, but instead I respect Caines privacy and wait outside.

 ** _Caines POV_**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emily asks again as she strokes her fingers through my hair. I try not to sound annoyed as I said yes once again. "We weren't sure when you would wake up."

"I wasn't sure that I would ever be here in this situation right now." I reply adjusting my position on the bed.

"Not happy to see us?" Rollin asks shuffling his feet.

"No." I quickly say. "I'm just overwhelmed. I mean this isn't how I wanted her to meet all of you."

"We all think she' wonderful." Waya smiles brightly. "Defiantly perfect for you."

"Or not." Makoce rolled his eyes. But I do what I always do and glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah ah, no fighting. Makoce go bitch to the maker or go wait outside." Emily orders. Now I remember why I've missed her so much. It's because she's so good at shutting Makoce up or anyone else when hey get out of line, she and Rollin have that in common.

"It is really nice to see you." Rollin smiled as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I take that moment to return the smile.

"Thanks….I really have missed all of you."

"We're just glad that Em and Roll got to you when they did." Twayn said looking relieved. "Who knows what would have happened."

"Guess it's a good thing that I called you and asked if you could keep an eye on things."

"Guess so." Emily nodded. "All though we still have no idea how she found out that her majesty was on Heava."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Rollin reassures us. "We won't be advertising that her Majesty is staying with the Legion. I've already taken the liberty of having an escort with her at all times. At least until you're ready to return to your responsibilities." I didn't like the idea of someone else keeping eyes on Jupiter, but until I fully healed I would have to suck it up.

"So we've already asked her about you. So now it's your turn." Waya giggles as she leans into close to me, batting her blue eyes all innocent like.

"Oh please tell me that you didn't integrate her." I asked worriedly covering my face with my hands, trying hard not to imagine the completely insane questions that they must have asked her.

"Interrogate is such a big word. I prefer to say that we politely and in our right to know about how our little brother is in his love life." Silver said pushing her blue glasses up on her nose again.

"Yeah we interrogated her." Makoce shrugged his shoulders.

"Mak!" They all shout as their faces turn to show dirty looks. The fact that Makoce is the most hard of all my siblings is not surprising even to this day. He still always feels the need to pick on me because 'm the youngest, but I do my best to ignore his negative comments.

"She'll be so glad to hear that you're ok." My smile fades when Rollin says this. I know who he is referring to. I only shake my head.

"No….please don't tell her that I'm here….not yet."

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later bro." Twayn said he sounded pushy, but I continue to protest.

"No, not yet. I just can't talk to her yet…..not yet."

They all look at me with disappointment written on their faces. "Alright Caine." Rollin sighed. "Alright

 ** _(Please comment and fav. Also who do think the woman in the photo is and who do you think the woman that Caine doesn't want to speak to is and why? I would love to hear your predictions.)_**


	15. Processing

**_Rollins POV_**

 ** _Aegis HQ_**

 ** _Stingers POV_**

Captain Tsing had reported to me that Jupiter and Caine were both taking refuge with the Legion on Heava where Caine and his siblings were born. It felt good to know that they were both out of harm's way. It was also a relief to hear that Tinen had been apprehended and would be going through Legion processing, which left me and the Aegis with Doctor Ton. "I have already made this as simple as I can. You tell us who hired Tinen and we wont charge you for aiding and abetting a killer and we won't throw you in jail for 5 to 10 years for assaulting police."

"I'm not trying to cause trouble." Ton protested, his cuffed hands were shaking.

"Tell that to Pix." I glare folding my hands on the cold metal table. They were about a foot away from Tons cuffed ones that were attached to the table.

Ton hung his head. "It was not my intention to shoot Pixela."

"No of course not." I chuckle leaning back in my chair. "It was your intent to shoot me."

"That would not have happened if you and the Aegis had not gotten involved."

"Don't you dare blame this on us!" I shout, my fist slammed on the table. "A lot of this is on you." I slowly sit back down and return to my previous posture. "Now if you want to get out of here all you have to do is-

"Mr. Apini, a word please." I freeze when I hear Captain Tsings voice come from behind me. I give Ton once last dirty glance than get up from my chair and leave the room where Tsing was outside waiting for me. "It is very clear that Mr. Ton is already afraid for his life and for his families. I don't think that we need to rattle him more."

This suggestion clearly annoyed me to my core. "Than what do you propose we do Tsing? We just let him sit there?"

"For now yes. But you are headed for Heava."

"Me….why me?"

"From what General Wise has told me I would rest easier knowing that her Majesties security is up to its fullest. I expect you and Miss. Pialy to depart in one hour."

"Pialy?"

"Medical deck cleared her 20 minutes ago. She'll be accompanying you to Heava. I've already contacted the Legion on the planet's surface, there expecting their arrival."

"Aye Captain." I sigh entering the elevator then hit the key to bring me down to the hanger. I didn't like the idea of being away from all of this, but maybe that's just what I need. The doors soon part and I see Pialy waiting for me. "How you feeling kid?"

"Like I desperately to kick someone's ass." She responds adjusting her cap

"That may have to wait."

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _Rollins POV_**

"We have to tell her." I say to Emily once the elevator doors open to the main floor.

"But Caine told us not to." She reminded me as she followed me to the com room.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that we have to tell him anyway right?"

My sister gives me a sarcastic chuckle. "You're unbelievable." She breathes, her eyes rolled. "Besides I think we should be focusing on something more important."

"Like what?"

Emily hands me the data pad that she was holding. I read it over carefully and see that it's a transfer request for Caine. "I think it's time that we talk about Caines position here becoming permanent."

My eyes widen as I look up to my sister. I was thinking over the topic that we have already discussed over and over again. "You still want that?"

"Don't you? And yes I know what you're gonna say, we've already talked about this and whenever we do Caine says no and we drop it. But I don't want to drop it...not this time and I know that you'll say and I'll-"

"I absolutely agree with you."

"Wait what?" Emily looked up at me as though she didn't believe what I had just said and wondered if I had meant it and I did.

"I think that putting in a request for Caine to stay with the Legion of Heava is a wonderful idea."

"Wow…usually when I bring up this topic you say no."

"Normally I would, but that was only because our relationship at the time was complicated, and it seemed to get even worse when he was sent to the Deadlands. But in the past year we've all gotten so much closer to him. It's been really nice talking to him face to face instead of behind bulletproof prison glass. I think that him staying here and working with us is just perfect I really do." I could tell that from Emily's reaction that I have left her speechless.

"Wow…well…alright then."

"We should talk him about it first before we do anything."

"Oh so now it's alright to tell him about this, but we can't tell-"

"Telling her will only hurt them both and neither of them needs that. At least telling her that Caine's ok will reassure her."

"I still don't know." Em folded her arms as she stared at the tiled floor. I take my time to grip her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Everything will be fine." I smile to her sweetly. "We just have to-"

"General Wise, there is a call for you one line two." One of the Com monitors announced holding the microphone of her headset. Emily was giving me a not so nice smug look.

"Go on. What were you going to say"?" Her hands were on her hip, which is never a good sign when it comes to Emily. I give her a frown as I open the com channel.

"This is General Rollin Wise, you may speak."

"General Wise, it's good to hear your voice." A smile pierces both Emily and my faces as we hear the familiar voice come through the com, an old and dear friend of the family.

"Stinger Apini, you son of a bitch. Always great to hear your voice." I chuckle. "Legion command informed us that you would be coming down to pay us a visit."

"Why is he visiting and why didn't you tell me?"

"Shh." I shoo my sister away and return to my conversation with Stinger. "I'll send a flight crew to hanger 5 to assist you. Emily and I will be down there shortly to meet you." I end the transmission and make my way to the lifts with my sister close behind. I could tell that she was glaring at me the entire way up.

"This conversation isn't over."

"No I imagine it's not." I sigh in a sarcastic tone. Stingers ship had just touched down in the hanger the moment the elevator doors opened and Emily and I stepped outside to greet them and a girl with purple hair.

"Hello." Emily smiles embracing our dear old friend. "Oooh it is so good to see you."

"Great to see you too love."He smiled allowing Emily yo place a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you." I grin shaking Stingers hand than turn my attention over to the women with him, she gives us a small smile. "Oh and who is this?"

"Pixela Pialy." She beams brightly shaking both of our hands.

"Lovely to meet you." Emily greets then leads us back to the lifts. "I hope the trip wasn't too hard for the two of you."

"No not at all." stinger scoffs rubbing his nose. "So Tinen is going through processing."

"Yeah she should be downstairs with Silver and Makoce." I explain once we step onto the com floor. "If anyone can get her to talk it's Makoce."

"Then why is Silver there?"

"For intimidation…..she can be quite scary when she's mad." I shiver slightly. "Can't decide if she or Waya is worse."

"All Wise girls are scary when they're angry."

"Amen to that." I mutter.

"We're all just glad that you two got them out in time."

"I'll call them down to meet us."

 ** _Processing Chamber 03_**

 ** _Silvers POV_**

I cringe when Tinen is given another electric shock that rushes through her body. A small smile crosses Makoce's face as the shock continues to make Tinen squirm in her seat. I never really liked Makoce's enjoyment of causing pain on criminals, guess that it's in his genes. "Listen Sweetheart, these shocks are only gonna get worse unless you tell me what I want to know."

"Go to hell Legionnaire." Tinen laughs struggling in her restraints, her dark hair fell over her eyes.

"Now that is not nice." My brother snickers snapping his fingers at me. "Up the juice on the volts." He orders kicking his feet up on the table. I give him an unhappy glance then turn to Tinen then back to him.

"Is this really necessary?"

My brother only gives me an annoyed look. "Do as I say." My small hands were shaking, but I do as told and turn up the voltage. "You're lookin at hard prison time here Tinen. Attempted murder, anywhere in this galaxy that crime can bring you down pretty damn hard."

"I've gotten use to treatment like this." She snickers licking her lips. "Some of it…much better than other." She smiles at my brother, her face reading seductive as she spreads her legs in her chair. I give a look of disgust, but Makoce only looks intrigued. "So come on Legion. You wanna beat up this poor bad girl? Give it to me that's all I want." She moaned happily curling her tongue. Again my brother only continues to look more and more interested.

"Listen baby, this can get bad or even worse depending on you."

"Oh come on baby, don't be hard on me."

"Stop flirting and start talkin."

"Flirting is how I talk baby….Look I know that I've done bad things. Very very bad things and I enjoyed a lot of them."

"How did you find her Majesty on Heava?" I ask quickly growing tired of their flirting. "How did you know that she was on the planet?"

"Intercepted radio signals. A call was sent from Heava to Orrus, I tracked the Aegis com lines and found an outer rim call that came from an Aegis agent who was calling the little Queen. That's how I found her smart ass."

"Alright so why tell us this?" Makoce lend in closer. "Why spill it now?"

"Once she was moved to Legion HQ I knew that there was nothing left that I could do. That is until you called Aegis HQ I assume and now that you've done that I don't have to worry about killing her Majesty, my employers boys will do that themselves, only bummer is that I won't get paid….damn and that never happens baby."

"What the hell are you-" Makoce and I freeze when the intruder alarm sounds.

"Hmm sounds like those big lizard boys are here….you both better get up here."


	16. Sister down

**_3 Minutes before alarm is triggered_**

 ** _Pix POV_**

"Jupiter!" I was so excited to see my friend I could hardly contain myself.

"Pix!" She calls back racing to hug me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine….wait why are you asking me that? You're the one who got shot are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I cringe as I rub my side where the shot had pierced me "I won't be able to wear bikinis ever again." This comment makes Jupiter crack a small smile which is exactly that I've been missing.

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit."

"Don't be." I smile clutching her hands. "You getting away from everything was the right move."

"Well I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too girly." I grin hugging her again, so happy to see her safe. "So this is what the Legion is like? Eh it's shinny and there's a shit ton of glass in here."

"Yeah nice and shiny. Just the way I like it." A blond haired boy with blue eyes says walking in with a girl with the same eye and hair color, she wore the standard Legion military uniform, both of them had pointed ears. "

Is someone here making Wise clones?" I ask looking all four of the Legionaries over carefully seeing many resemblances.

"Not necessarily." Emily grins.

"But we are Caine's brother and sisters." Rollin adds. My mouth instantly drops.

"Pix, this is Caine's family." Jup smiles. "You've already met Rollin and Emily, this is Twayn and Waya

"Holy shit." I gasp again taking the time to look them all over. "They really are your clones." I grin over at Wise.

"You'll love the rest of them." He grins at me with a smug look.

"Wait there's more? Holy crap man."

"Yeah that was my reaction too." Jup whispers in my ear.

"Speaking of which, I need to know everything that you've down here." Jupiter gives me an uneasy smile than looks over to Caine. My eyes wide as both of them stare at one another and blush. "Oh my god." I pull Jupiter close to me whispering in his ear. "Did you two-"

"I'll tell you later." Jupiter giggles with a lowered tone.

"Well I guess it's good that we're all here because we need to star talking about-" Rollin is suddenly cut off when the front glass entrance is smashed to pieces. I scream and pulled Jupiter away from the scene quickly drawing my gun along with Wise, Apinin and just about every other Legionnaire in the building.

 _"Leeeeegion."_ A tall, green scaled Sargorn hisses through his sharp teeth. There must have been at least seven more behind him.

"Sargon!" Stinger shouts aiming his gun.

"How the hell are they here?" Caine Shouts as the Sargon open fire on us. Wise instantly moves closer to Jupiter activating his Legion shield. Both of us lead Jupiter behind the com tbale for cover.

"Get security up here now!" Rollin shouts into his comlink, taking cover behind one column, his sister Emily next to him.

"Holy shit." Twayn yelps once Waya pulls him down to the floor to take cover next to her. "I should have stayed down in the lab." A frightened scream fills my ears. I look to my right and see a woman with brown hair and light brown skin screaming as a Sargon wraps his scaled hand around her neck. "Irene!" Twayn shouts staring over to the girl.

 _"Drop your weapons now Legion. Or this one dies."_ One of the over grown lizards snarls with a pleased grin.

"Twayn!" She screams tears streaming down her terrified face.

 _"Quiet bitch."_ The Sargon hisses. He looked ready to bite the poor women's head off. This of course caused her to scream again.

"Wait no no no." Twayn panics getting to his feet hands outstretched in front of him, taking slow steps towards the attacker. "Don't hurt her please."

"Yeah put the worker down!" I order from over the table.

"She's my wife." Twayn says over his shoulder.

"Eh didn't see that comin." I shrug my shoulders.

 ** _Silvers POV_**

"What the hell tripped the alarm?" I ask as the elevator zooms up to the com floor.

"I dont know, just stay behind me." Makoce order drawing his gun.

"I can help." I protest gripping my data tablet close to my chest.

"Whoa whoa no you're not. You're in Intel division not field work, you just keep your head down and find cover then you stay there do you hear me?"

"Go bitch to the maker." I snap at him

"Do you hear me?" I nod my head quickly and stay behind my brother once the elevator doors open, but to my surprise no shots are fired. But both Makoce and I see at least 8 Sargorns on the main floor. "Holy shit, stay back." Makoce pushes me behind him as we move in closer, he held his gun at the ready.

"Oh my god, Irene." I point up to the Sargon warrior that was holding my sister-in-law hostage.

"Damn." Makoce mutters. "No one threatens a Wise and gets away with it."

 _"Hand over her Majesty and this one will not be harmed."_ I hear the Sargon screech. Irene's feet dangled above the tiled floor, she squirmed, trying to get away.

"Please don't hurt my wife." I hear Twayn beg.

 ** _Wayas POV_**

No one threatens a Wise, no matter whom or what they are. And it made me sick to my stomach to see these overgrown frogs threatening my sister-in-law. "Put her down you bastard." I order moving in closer.

 _"Gladly, bitch."_ The monster screams tossing Irene to the ground than leaping towards me. I duck down, spin on my heels and fire two shots they pierce through his wings, dripping a few drops of blood, I grin at my good shoot, pushing my brother out of the way before he can get gunned down. He crawls on his hands and knees to help his horrified wife.

"I need security on the main floor NOW DAMNIT!" I yell into my comlink. When this is al over I am defiantly gonna fire some peoples asses from security. I duck down as multiple shots are fired on both sides. I run as fast as I can behind a secretary desk and motion for Twayn and Irene to join me for cover. The quickly crawl on their hands and knees ducking down as I pop up and fire three shots killing one Sargorn. "Stay here and stay down." I order, advancing up, placing my gun back into my holster. I remove two small disks from my belt then running as fast as I can I slide through the legs of one Sargorn, place the devises on each leg, than activate the sequence to make them magnetize together. The Sargorn tumbles to the floor when his legs are bound. "Eat it, scale face." I snicker drawing my weapon again. Twayn and Irene were doing a great job of staying down, which was good, my siblings and I could do our jobs much better without worrying about hurting them. I could hear Silvers small screams from across the room as more shots are fired. This was making no sense, how the hell did these guys know her Majesty was here? Well whatever the reason I did not want to end up getting stitches, I load up my gun again and fire two more shots.

"Waya, move!" Caine yells to me than race up behind me. I stay low to the floor as pieces of the desk I was behind scatter and go flying in the air. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply looking up at him. I noticed that the long sleeve on his Aegis uniform was cut, blood dripped from the large cut. "Oh my god."

"Don't worry about it." He says pulling me down to my knees as more shots are fired.

 ** _Caines POV_**

I love my sister, but sometimes she needs to know when to keep quiet. I allow my eyes to peer through a slit in the busted up table where Waya and I were hiding. Rollin had already engaged one of the Sargorn. He's fast just like the rest of us, that's part of our genetic engineering, thanks to the Maker.

"Rollin!" Emily screams when Rollin is tossed into one of the coulombs. It instantly shatters on contact, but Rollin get back to his feet and shakes it off like it's nothing. Once he knocks the Sargorn down I race over to help him.

"Are you alright?" Blood dripped from my older brother's mouth and a bruise began to form on his lower lip.

"I'm fine." He assures me, slowly getting back to his feet. "Protect her Majesty."

My head quickly turns to Pix. "I've got her. You help him!" She orders to me. I decide to take her advise and stay close to Rollin. Plus Jupiter was giving me that look to not leave his side. I tightly grip his arm and manage to pull him behind the com table.

"Silver, come on." I motion for my youngest sister to move closer while Makoce covers her.

"Go." Makoce pushes Silver closer. She screams when one particular big Sargorn lands in front of her. The tablet she was holding falls to the floor and shatters on contact. She whimpers as the lizard wraps his hand around her throat.

 _"Lycantant."_ He snarls, his yellow eyes narrowed on Silver. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched my sister get thrown through the front entrance glass doors and tumble down the concrete stairs like a ragdoll. I stand there for a few moments in shock, processing what had just happened. _"Filthy spliced bitch."_ My head was spinning and I felt sick, it suddenly felt like every bone in my body had just snapped and were now nothing but dust.

"Bad move." Waya yelled tears piercing her eyes as she removed a small knife from her right boot and threw it directly into the Sargorns eye, knocking him back to the floor

"That's my little sister!" Makoce applauded then shot the Sargorn dead. It wasn't long until security arrived and we were all able to overpower the rest of them.

"I want all of them cuffed and brought downstairs immediately." Rollin orders, leaning against the wall gripping his bleeding side.

"Yes Sir." One of his men salutes. Binding the Three remaining Argons hands and mouths security led them downstairs. The guards carried cattle prods, shocking any of them who resisted.

"Is it over?" Irene calls from the other side of the room. She and Twayn had just come out from their hiding spot looking shaken up.

"Yeah, are you both ok?" Makoce asks worriedly.

"I guess so." Twayn nods holding his wife's trembling hand.

"Damn over grown iguanas." Stinger spits.

"I'm just glad that I don't need any more stitches babies."

"Are you alright?" I asked Jupiter, holding her in my arms.

"Yeah, what about you? Her hand wuciky pulls away from my arm when it's covered in my blood.

"Shit." I groan looking down at the cut.

"Silver." Emily wasted no time running outside to look for our sister. I was right on Emily's heels as she raced outside. We found Silvers body on the steps; she was lying upside down and wasn't moving. "Silver, can you hear me?" Emily asks, elevating out sister head than placing it gently in her lap.

"How far did she fall?" Rollin asked kneeling down next to Emily.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Waya cried rushing over to Silver. "Is she alright? Please tell me that she's ok."

"I don't know…..Twayn, Irene call the medics."

"And tell Security to put the Facility on lockdown once we're all inside!" Rollin orders, he looked like he was about to black out.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jupiter asked, clearly sounding like she was trying to help calm my terrified siblings and myself.

"I think you've done enough." Makoce snarls at Jupiter pulling her away from my sisters.

"Don't touch her." I growl coming face to face with my older brother.

"Tinen, she told me that she found you by intercepting Legion and Aegis communications. That's how she found you two on the house boat and how the Sargorn knew to come here." I was trying to keep my temper under control when my brother pushed me back. "This is your fault!"

"Caine!" Jupiter calls racing to help me up after I fell when Makoce punched me.

"Stop it!" Rollin shouted pulling Makoce away before he can lay another hand on me. "Don't touch him!"

"Sticking up for the Runt. Typical Rollin Wise." Makoce scoffed walking up to Rollin.

"Go bitch to the maker!" Rollin growled punching Makoce. "Bully Makoce Wise…now that's typical."

"Knock it off, both of ya!" Stinger shouted pulling Rollin and Mak away from one another.

"Stop it!" Twayn shouts once the medics arrived. "Be gentle." He told them as they lifted Silver onto the gurney that they had brought then strapped her in.

"Take her to bay 4." Emily said getting to her feet.

"I'm calling her." Rollin said removing his communicator from his coat pocket.

"No." Emily glared at him.

"You really want to discuss this now? Besides no one knows our genetic structure better than her." It wasn't long before all my brothers and sisters were looking at me. I of course knew who they were talking about, I didn't like the idea, but if anyone could help Silver it was her.

"Go ahead Rollin." I sigh, wiping the blood from my mouth. "Call her." I had no idea if I was going to regret this or not, but Rollin was right. No one knows our spliced DNA better than our Splicer Margret Nine.

 ** _(Don't forget to review, my darlings.)_**


	17. Mama Margret Nine

**Chapter 17**

 **Heava**

 **Doctor Margret Nine's POV**

Of course I was in a state of panic when Rollin had called me only moments ago. I have created many Lycantant packs for the Legion, but Rollin and his siblings were my first and the ones that I looked at as my own children. I move a few strands of my brown hair out of my green eyes than adjust the high bun that it was pulled back into. My hands lay folded on my black pencil skirt, I stare out the window deep in thought. Why would Sargorn attack Legion HQ and what exactly were they after if anything at all? It would seem that my creations have much explaining to do. "We're almost there Doctor Nine." My driver called to me.

"Thank you, York." I nod to him with a smile. I usually check up on my children every few weeks, just to see how they're all doing. I especially love to visit my nephew Jefferson. A smile crosses my face when the car stops at the front of the building, my driver, York quickly opens the back car door for me and I carefully step out. A silver briefcase is what I held in my left hand; in my right was a walking cane. "You can wait out here York. I won't be long."

"Of course Miss." York grins as I make my way up the steps, where I instantly notice blood on the stone stairs along with a scattered wave of shattered glass. I couldn't see a reason to use the doors seeing how they are nothing but dangerous shards now, so I walk through it as though it's nothing. Everyone inside was In a mad panic, furniture lay in ruins, papers covered the floor, it was almost as if some college student broke in and threw a party.

"Doctor Nine." I hear a familiar voice call from the left of me. My head turn and smile pierces my face when I see Rollin.

"General Wise." I grin happily as I embrace the very tall Lycantant splice. Height was something that I didn't count on when I created Rollin and his siblings….well that and Caine. I was probably just below Rollins shoulder blade in terms of my own height, he hand to bend down just to wrap his arms around me. "Honestly Rollin, I thought I taught you to tidy up before you have company."

"I do apologize for the mess, but there wasn't time. We need you here ASAP."

"Of course my dear, lead the way, General." Rollin and two armed guards escort me into the elevators. Rollin taps a key with the letter M on it and go zooming up. "How have you been Rollin, you look well."

"Thank you." He nods with a smile. "I'm fine. Just looking forward to Jeremy's brother arriving."

"If he's anything like his father and mother than he'll be perfect."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." The elevator doors part and all four of us step out into the hall." Right this way." Rollin motions to the right, than follows me down to the med bay.

"I wasn't sure if I would hear from any of you this week." I chime. Rollin stopped in front of one door marked with the number 8 on it than turns the handle opening the door. "I told myself that if anything happened at Legion Headquarters I….wouldn't….." It had suddenly felt like the room had become so much smaller. Shock ran through every nerve in my body. My eyes were fixed on him like a dear staring deeply into a cars headlight. I was speechless.

"Hello, Margret." He finally speaks clearly. His big green eyes looking down at me sweetly.

"Look at you." My voice was almost in a whisper as I spoke. I move closer to him to get a better look at him. "Look at how much you've grown." I couldn't remember how long it's been since I last saw his beautiful face. "You've grown up so beautifully." My heart jumps when he actually smiles at me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have a down Legionnaire over here." The second eldest male Lycantant blurts out in an annoyed sigh. I turn from Caine and look to two more of my children.

"Makoce, still as impatient as ever I see."

"I'd bitch to the maker, but now I'm kinda afraid to now." He jokes with an innocent grin on his face. "Good to see you Margret." He placed a kiss on my cheek than lets me look Silver over. she laid motionless in her hospital bed looking very pale.

"I'll let Emily know that you're here. She's tending to other staff that were injured in the attack. Twayn and Irene are working on getting some of the buildings functions back online; Waya is downstairs interrogating the Sargorn bastards. Rollin explains sounding pleased with his assessment.

"Doing your jobs, like good soldiers." I speak with approval of all of them. "Just like I made you to be." I remove a data tablet from my suit case and begin to scan Silver. "I'll be needing Emilys help with-" I slowly turn my head to the right where I see a woman with brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes wearing a Legion uniform and was sitting properly in an arm chair in the corner of the room. She gives me a friendly smile followed by a wave."

"And you are my dear?"

"Oh Jupiter Jones." The girl beams as she stands from her seat to greet me. I almost tripped over my own feet when I slightly backed away.

I stupidly stuttered when I tried to speak to her. "You….you are the recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax?"

"The one and only." She replies still grinning at me. The same emotion appears on my face before I shot my sons an ugly glare.

"None of you told me that her Majesty would be here."

"Crazy day, Margret. We didn't have time to get you up to speed on everything." Makoce protests folding his arms sternly.

"Margret Nine, Lycantant Splicer. It's a pleasure and a great honor to meet you, your Majesty."

"It's wonderful to meet you." She replies. I don't think that I have ever been this shaken in my life. I had many questions, but I knew that now want the time, right now my daughter needed me.

"Please excuse me." Caine sighs before leaving the room. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to hug him so tightly and make him so tightly and make him stay….but something stopped me…and I still don't know what.

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

He left? He just…left…without another word, how could he do that? "Excuse me." I said politely as I rush past Rollin than out the door. Caine was crossing the terminal bridge when I finally caught up to him. "Hey…..hey wait up. What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" he questions as he walks faster clearly trying to get away from me.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." I snap rushing to his front to stop him from walking any further. "Margret Nine, your Spicer. The woman who created you and your siblings, the woman who is technically by definition…your mother."

"Margret Nine is not my mother. She can't be, it's the rules."

"What rules?"

"Splicer code, a contract that they must follow once they devote themselves to splicing work for the Legion."

"That shouldn't give you a reason to not think that she-"

"I don't wish to discuss this any further with you Jupiter. Please just let it go." And once again without another word he just walks away. I don't understand, how can Caine not see Margret as his mother? It's almost like saying that Stinger isn't a father to him, or saying that Pix and Kiza aren't like sisters to me. Could he really hate her that much for giving him up when he was a kid that he just completely shuts her pout now? I have to know the truth; I need the answers that Caine can't give me.

 ** _(Let me know what you think of Margret Nine in your review's :D)_**


	18. Sisterly advise

**_Caines POV_**

I'm lost in thought, lost in my memories. I wasn't even acknowledging Emily until she stuck the surgical needle into my upper right arm. "Ow." I groan as she pulls the needle along with the medical thread through the cut.

"Margret is here." She finally spoke. Obviously wanting to know how I was responding to this. I only nod my head as she continues to stitch me up.

"Yes I know." I breath heavily looking down at my feet as they hang off the side of the bed that I sat on.

"How do you feel about that?" She asks softly.

"I'm sorry are you a medical doctor or my psychiatrist?" I snap at my sister angrily. I knew at she didn't take kindly to that comment because she had then jabbed the needle into my arm, I give a small cry of pain as I bite my lower lip.

"Don't get cross with me Caine Wise." She scolds. My wings ruffle for a moment then become relaxed again. Emily gently brushed her hand against them, the sensation makes them shutter. "You should talk to her…..at least for a few minutes that's all I'm saying." Emily said returning to her gentle tone.

"I don't know." I rub my eyes in frustration.

"It was just a suggestion not a demand." Em replies sweetly. "But…Caine in many ways Margret is like family, in many ways she's like our mother."

"She's not our mother." I protest. Remembering the same argument I had with Jupiter. "The rules-"

"Screw you and the rules, because right now you're both being ridiculous." Emily just doesn't understand why she gave me up. I just….don't understand why I still can't forgive her for doing so.

"I know that this is hard for you and you've told me and others a thousand times that we can never understand what you went through and you're right. But don't shut Margret out because you're confused…. let her in and she'll clear up those dark clouds inside your head. I only shake my head. "Caine, it's been 4 years since you've last spoken to her, can't you at least try to have a conversation with her that doesn't last less than 5 minutes?" She made it sound so easy, but I knew that it was more complicated than that. Like I've said before, she doesn't understand….no one ever could. "Hey." Her body was now facing me; she gently lifts up my chin so that I can face her eye to eye. "You are my brother and I love you and I will always be here if you ever want to talk." I managed to give her a pretty pathetic smile. She places a kiss on my forehead, gathers her things and walks out the door. Leaving me alone with a stitched up arm and a unpleasant feeling of guilt in my stomach.

"She doesn't understand….no one ever will."


	19. Breeding a Wolf

**_Margret Nine POV_**

"I really am glad to see you again Margret." Stinger smiled at me warmly.

"It really has been too long." I agree than hand him a cup of coffee. "How is Kiza?"

"She's doing fine thanks."

"I'm happy to hear that. She really is an amazing girl."

"She really is." Stinger is a very old friend to me and the Wises. I am especially grateful to him for looking after Caine when he was alone in the Legion on Orus. He was the only person who Caine could rely on, he was there for him when no one else was. "Rollin told me that you saw Caine today." I freeze, curling my lips as I stare down at the coffee cup in my hands. "Judging by your reaction I'm guessing that it didn't go well."

"Isn't that always the case?" I ask with a sigh.

"Look….i know that he's complicated, you know that he's complicated."

"But I don't want him to be complicated…..sometimes I wonder if the reason he's so complicated is because of me….did I make him that way?"

"Margret." Stinger sighs, holding my hands tightly. "When you were breeding Rollin and the others you had no idea that Caine would be thrown into the mix. Margret, I know that giving him up wasn't easy for you, but you were giving him his best shot at surviving."

I only shake my head at Stinger. "I've been telling myself the same thing for the past 19 years and you know something?...I still don't believe it."

"You sacrificed so much for him."

"And in the end I still gave him up." Both of us turn our heads when we hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door knob turns then is pushed. I was surprised to see that it was her Majesty who had knocked so politely. "Hi…uh security told me that I would find you here." She explains as she closes the door behind her.

"Come in my dear."

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

It was so strange. I don't know why, but I was expecting Splicers to be more mad scientist like rather than polite and understanding people. I waste no time taking a seat in one of the white arm chairs in the office next to Margret.

"What can we help you with?" She asks.

"Hopefully….with Caine." I reply staring down at my feet. "I know that he's complicated…..I know that at times he can be defensive when it comes to you and his siblings. So I guess that I'm asking for are answers…answers to questions that I just can't talk to Caine about. I know that I've only just met you Doctor, but I feel like no can tell the story better than you." I started to think that I had said too much. The Doctor seemed to be focusing her eyes down only at the floor. I wondered if she had heard anything that I had just said. But she eventually does look up to me, with a sad look printed on her face.

"You really care about him don't you?" I nod my head rapidly to answer the questions; there was absolutely no doubt in my mind how I feel about Caine. "Alright then." The doctor sighs as she turns to face me. "I had just started my carrier in Spicing. I was probably a few years younger than you. Rollin and his siblings were just about ready to come out of their artificial wombs….when something unexpected happened.

 ** _26 years ago_**

 ** _Heava_**

 ** _Legion Splicing facility 04_**

 ** _Margret Nines POV_**

 _"I can't believe this is really happening, can you believe this Doctor Nine."_

 _"Yes Mathew, it is very exciting." I laugh at my overjoyed assistant who was practically bouncing off the walls. I honestly couldn't blame him; all of my staff were waiting in anticipation to see how our very first Lycantant pack had turned out._

 _"Doctor Nine, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose wolves?"_

 _A overjoyed smile crosses my mouth as I begin to explain. "Do you know what creatures are one of the fiercest in the animal kingdom? It's wolves…they're strong hunters with capabilities much more advanced than any human being in the Verse. Besides I see them as beautiful creatures, mysterious yet dangerous."_

 _"I can see your reasoning, Doctor Nine."_

 _"Glad to hear it. How much longer, Vivian?"_

 _"Not too much longer Doctor." She replies as she examines each of the artificial wombs. I slowly make my way down the stairs to the main floor where the wombs were stationed. I'm filled with pride as I look over all six of them._

 _"You're all going to be perfect when you're brought out into this world."_

 _"Doctor, They're ready." Vivian called from above. Speak of the devil._

 _"Alright everyone moment of truth. Begin extraction procedure." I order to my staff. Six of them take their position at one of the six wombs. I watch with anticipation as each worker grabs the handle of the silver lids where the wombs were being stored. They all turn them clockwise once than pull the oval shaped pods out of the wall. I jump and down, clapping my hands .like a little school girl. when I see the small Lycantant inside the pods asleep so peacefully. Each of my co workers removed a small seal from the bottom of the pods which drains the clear orange liquid that the infants were submerged in which was giving them the proper nutrients to grow. The room is then filled with crying once each of the babies are removed from their pods. "What is it? What is it?" I ask cheerfully once I ran over to Mathew who was holding one of the dripping wet, crying Lycantant babies in his hands._

 _"It's a boy." He cheers as I looked him over with tears in my eyes._

 _"Oh my goodness, he's perfect." I couldn't remember a time when I've been so happy before._

 _"We have a girl over here." Parka exclaimed motioning for me to come and see. I waste no time and squeal on site._

 _"Oh look at her." I smile as I take her small hand in my own._

 _"We have two more girls."_

 _"Got another boy over here."_

 _"Make that two more." This is absolutely perfect. Three precious boys and three beautiful girls._

 _"It's a shame we can't name them." Mathew sighs in disappointment_

 _"Mathew, you know the rules. It's in the contract that we can't name our splice breeds no matter what they are and there are no exceptions."_

 _"Yes I know." I give my friend a reassuring pat on the back followed by a comforting grin._

 _"I wish we could too."_

 _"Uhhh….Doctor Nine, you may want to check pod 7." Vivian suggested as I watched Cameron open the bottle of champagne that we had saved to celebrate this very occasion._

 _"There's something in there." Vivian now had my full attention I quickly make my way over to pod 7 and tightly grip the handle, turning it clockwise and pull the pod out. I freeze dead in my tracks, unable to take my eyes off of what I was seeing._

 _"Oh my god." It was another once…so small that I almost missed it. "Mathew you better get down here." I speak harshly_

 _"Holy shit!" He shouts as he jumps back once he sees what I do. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He then only stands and stares in silence. "Please for the love of god, tell me that isn't what I think it is."_

 _"I'm afraid so Mathew. This little one….is a runt."_

 _"Ooooooh we are so screwed."_


	20. Protective Mother Mode

**_Heava_**

 ** _26 years ago_**

 ** _'Margret Nines POV_**

 _"Oh this is bad, ooooh this is really bad."_

 _"Mathew, calm down please."_

 _"Calm down? Do you know what that thing is? It's a runt; it's bad on our report to the Legion. Runts are bad for Lycantant packs and do you know why? It's because they're useless!"_

 _I only roll my eyes. "Don't say that about this little cutie." I had just removed the liquid from the pod when Mathew grabbed my arm._

 _"whoa whoa what the hell are you doing?"_

 _"I'm taking him out." I answer than open the lid to remove the small baby._

 _"Wrong answer Doc. Now put that thing down and go disinfect your hands." I once again rolled my eyes at my overly dramatic friend. "Wait…did you just say him?" My head nods with a very pleased face._

 _"It's a boy, Mathew. now make yourself useful and tear this in half." I order as I toss him a blue blanket. I cradle the baby in my arms as Mathew begins to rip the blanket in half while he mutters under his breath._

 _"Margret, his vital signs are weak."_

 _My mind began racing. "Vivian, check his heart rhythm and strength of pulse. Parka, I need to know his respiration rate. Cameron, check blood pressure. The rest of you prep the Revival pod, we're going to put him inside." Every member of my staff rush off to carry out my orders. What am I doing?...why am I helping him, when I know that he has little to chance of surviving. Why am I feeding myself and him false hope? Why do I feel suddenly responsible for him? Why am I caring so much…is this really worth risking my career over?_

 _"The Pod is prepped Doctor."_

 _"Thank you, Lau." I take my time gently pacing the baby inside the revival pod. I quickly arrange the blankets around him to make sure that he's comfortable, than seal the lid to the pod. "Just hang on little one, just hang on."_

 ** _Present day_**

 ** _Jupiters POV_**

I sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over everything that Margret had told me. I was completely speechless, but I knew that this was far from over. "You saved his life….why wouldn't Mathew let you?"

"If a runt is born into a Lycantant pack the Splicer's are required to terminate them immediately." Margret explained.

"Terminate?...As in kill?"

Margret slowly nods her head looking ashamed of her answer. "Yes, it's clearly stated in every Splicer's contract." This is unbelievable. Caine would have died in his first few moments of life if it hadn't been for Margret.

"You knew that keeping him alive was against the rules….so why did you do it?"

"I have often asked myself this very same question multiple times over the years."

"So why's the answer?"

"I don't know….I suppose it was because of pity….guilt or maybe out of love."

 ** _26 years ago_**

 ** _4 weeks after extraction_**

 ** _Margret Nines POV_**

 _"Alright it's been 4 weeks. You've hidden this thing from the Inspectors for a month now; they haven't found it yet which means that there is still time to get rid of it."_

 _"Mathew Yelt, you are really starting to become a pain in the ass." I sigh deeply not looking up from the revival chamber that the baby was sleeping in._

 _"Margret, do you have any idea what the inspectors will do if they find that thing here? I'll tell you what they'll do, they'll fire your ass or worse they'll fire me."_

 _"I'm not really seeing a down side to that." I tease with a grin turning my head to face my worrying friend._

 _"No funny." He glared. "So what are you going to do with it? Margret you know that we aren't allowed to keep any Splices for children."_

 _"I am aware of that Mathew thank you very much."_

 _"Then what? What exactly if your plan here, if you have one?"_

 _"Be quiet!" I snap once I hear six pairs of footsteps running down the stairs of the lab to the main floor."_

 _"Margret!" The six Lycantant children squeal as they all hug me tightly in their small arms._

 _"Hello, all of you." I laugh happily as I pick up Silver in my arms. "How were your lessons with Vivian?"_

 _"Boring." Makoce said as he rolled his blue eyes._

 _"Oh I'm sure that's not true." I reply looking down at all of them. "Waya, stop pulling Twayns ear."_

 _"Sorry, Margret."_

 _"Apologies to your brother."_

 _"Sorry Twayn." The second to youngest Wise smiles to his older sister indicating that he accepted the apology._

 _"Is he still sleeping?" Emily asks when she sees her baby brother in the revival chamber fast asleep._

 _"That's right my dear." I beam once I look down to him with the others._

 _"He's still so tiny." Silver giggled._

 _"But he's going to get bigger." I explain to them. When he was born he must have only been as big as my fist, but like I said before he was slowly getting bigger, yet at the same time weaker._

 _"Will he ever have a name?" Rollin asks looking up at me with his big blue eyes._

 _"Someday…maybe."_

 _"Why can't you just name him?"_

 _"Now I've explained all of this before. I'm not allowed to name him; I wasn't allowed to name any of you, all of that was up to the Legion when they first came to inspect all of you."_

 _"But you did name us Margret."_

 _I give a small laugh. "I don't think that giving you al your last name counts, Twayn."_

 _"Well to us it does." Said Rollin pulling at my arm. It is true that I am not allowed to name any Lycantant pack that I create, but I am permitted to give them all a last name. I thought of the last name from my father Wise Nine. My father had passed away some time ago, but I remember him very well. Strong, brave, determined and kind, he never dismissed people who were different. He and my mother always believed in the work that I'm doing._

 _"I have to get back to work. Why don't all of you start on your homework?" All six of them then march upstairs single file up to their rooms. Splicers are not permitted to name their Lycantant breed for fear that we may become too attached to them. How can they ask us to create life and expect us not to form a connection with them? I have heard from many other Breeders that have been doing this much longer than my team that letting go of the first group is always the hardest, but over time it becomes easier…..I just don't see how that's possible._

 _"You never should have told them about it." Mathew speaks in a very high and mighty tone. "I'm not going to let you throw your career away like this…I'm pulling the plug." My eyes snap open and my smile disappears, I get up from my chair and pull Mathew, practically pushing him away from the revival chamber._

 _"Don't touch him!"_

 _"Him?"_

 _"Yes, him!" I stand in front of the revival chamber, acting like a human shield to protect the dreaming baby. "He" Isn't an "it" Mathew!"_

 _"You've lost it Margret!"_

 _"Let me make something perfectly clear toy you, Yelt." I glare, my red lips curled and trembling. "If you go anywhere near him or call the Legion, I will personally make your life a living hell and I will make sure that you never work in this business ever again! That goes for anyone else getting any bright ideas!" I announce to the rest of my team in the rest of the room. "Got it?" They all nod their heads. "Good! Now get back to work!" I watch Mathew very carefully until I turn back to face the tiny baby. "Don't listen to them. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…I promise."_

 ** _(Let me know what you think of Margret and her actions to protect Caine)_**


	21. Pix talks to Caine

**_Pix POV_**

"Just got word from Captain Tsing. She says that Ton was found not guilty in court today because of his family. Turns out that they were all being threatened by whoever hired Tinen. Messages written on their walls and threatening E-mails." I hear what Wise said, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"What about Tinen?" I finally ask still not looking up.

"She's still being held downstairs by my brother." I nod my head then am silent again. Wise continues to give me this very confused look.

"How do you not hate her?" I ask him before he leaves the terminal above the Communications room where I was standing.

"Pardon?"

"Doctor Nine, why don't you hate her for what she did to you?"

"Who says that I don't?"

I only shake my head while I turn to face him. "Nah I don't think that's it. Thing is I don't think that you hate her, I think that you really just hate yourself for not working things out with her. You don't hate her because you feel like you did something wrong when she gave you up…you wanted to be the perfect puppy that she designed you to be"

"If you have already thought of a theory what was the point of asking me?"

"In the off chance I was right I just wanted to smile about it…so am I right?" Wise turns away from me and stares to the floor.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Hell yeah I would!" I snap making him face me. "You feel like she let you down because you looked up to you and admired her for so long. You respected her and when she let you fall you felt alone and angry….maybe you still do."

"How do you know?"

I shrug. "Well it could be the fact that I'm really good at reading people or because you and I are going through the same exact thing right now." Caines eyes soften when I said this, he knows that I'm right. I realize that I may have come on too strong so I lower and sweeten my tone. "Look…..Spicer's are like family, they are the ones who look deep inside of us and see the not so nice parts, they create what and who we are and it's almost impossible to shut them out because of it. So when Margret gave you up and Caleb betrayed me….it's like your best friend took a gun and shot you straight through the heart and left you for dead." I had no idea if I was making sense to him or just speaking total bull shit. "Look….what Margret did was awful, but don't you think she's hated herself enough for the past 19 years?" Wise doesn't give me an answer; he just turns his head and walks away leaving me alone in the terminal. "Heh….grudge carrying idiot." I was really hoping that he heard that with hid stupid super hearingl

 _ **(Tell me if you think Pix just smacked some sense into Caine. :))**_


	22. Saving a life

**_Margrets POV_**

 ** _2 months after pod extraction_**

I didn't understand why he wasn't eating. It's been almost two months since the extraction and he's only eaten every few weeks. Sometimes when he would eat it would only come back up along with any medicine I would give him. He always seemed to be shivering. "Please don't do this to me." I beg while I cradle him in my arms. "I didn't design you to be a picky eater." Ahh Splicer humor, now that I think about it it's really not that funny. "What can I do to help you? I ask looking down at him. I knew that he couldn't answer me, but I didn't know what else to do to help him. What can I do, what can I do to make him feel better? My head wouldn't stop hurting as I thought hard for some kind of solution….then it came to me. No come on, Margret…I can't do that I….well there isn't a rule against it n my Splicing contract, so can I really be held responsible if I'm caught? But to go to such great lengths and even for him….should I….yes…I have to do this for him . Besides I've come too far to turn back now. I have already reached the point of no return…question is, am I too over my head? I waited until my entire staff went home for the night. I lock myself in one of the examination rooms with the baby in my hands. I search the cabinets for a syringe. Once I find one I feel around my arm, once I located the right area I then take the syringe and insert it into my forearm, then slowly retract the blood, filling the syringe to the top I then remove the needle and place a bandage over the small hole in my arm. I had a theory, sad thing is I had no idea if it would work and the scary thing is that I have no one to test it on properly." Sorry, my dear." I whisper as I insert the needle into the babies arm. He gives out a small cry of pain, tears form in his beautiful green eyes. My theory was that his wolf DNA was the only things that formed him when he was in the artificial womb, his human DNA if any is barely there. In the beginning when my team and I began to breed Rollin and his siblings we had to start with two DNA bases, wolf and human. The wolf DNA was provided to us by the Legion, the human DNA come from me. Splicer's that create Lycantant packs for the Legion are requires more than one DNA bases for genetic structure besides the animal base which is when a human base is required. Si it's often that the head Splicer will extract his or her DNA to be combined with that of the animal DNA. That's when I realized that all 7 artificial wombs must have received the wolf dosage of DNA material…it's so simple how could I have missed this? This baby had only received half his intended genetic material, that's why he's sick and not eating. I had created him and it wasn't even my intent. "Shhh it's alright, I'm here….I'm right here." I hum to his as I cradle him in his arms, the side of his face touching my own, he then began to calm down. "That's my little Caine…." To my astonishment he instantly stopped crying and began to giggle. I had no idea why I had even called him that. Caine was the name of my younger brother; he was in the Legion many years ago. Corporal Caine Nine, Legion Skyjacker. Unfortunately he had died many years ago. I remember how when he was a baby I would hold him in my small arms and comfort him whenever he was sad. I admired and loved my brother so much. I had joined the Legion about a year after he had passed away. That's when I suddenly began to remember why I do what I do. I do it for my brother to honor his memory…I smile when I thought back to how much he loved wolves. "I know that the Legion will have my head for this, but….o here by name you Caine Wise." Caine giggles when he heard his same again wcu was a very good sign. "That's my Caine, my perfect little baby." I gently kiss his forehead then place him back into his revival chamber and watch him sleep until I begin to fall asleep myself. It must have only been a few minutes until I felt a hand on my knee. My eyes flutter open and I see Silver standing in her nightgown. "What are you doing up my dear?" I ask sweetly.

"I had a bad dream." She explains as she wipes her eyes.

"Oh my dear." I get to my feet and pick her up. "It's alright, nothing can hurt you in a dream."

"But it's still scary." She whimpers.

"I know, but you have to know that once you wake up I will always be right here for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smile then kiss her cheek. "Now let's get you back to bed." I make my way up the metal stairs with Silver still in my arms then make my way to the barracks where her and her siblings were sleeping. I open the door to Silvers room and make my way over to her bed; I set her down and help her get back under the covers.

"Margret, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can my dear."

"Are you our mommy?" I instantly freeze, my skin turns cold and my stomach twists.

"Well…..I'm….I'm a…..you know." I laugh nervously. "That really is a good question…but I'm afraid that I'll have to say…no Silver, I am not your mother."

"Why not?" She asks innocently

"It's complicated my dear." I sigh twiddling my fingers.

"I don't think it is. You've always been there for us….if you're not our mother you sure act like it." She smiles at me passion burning in her blue wolf eyes.

"I'm happy to hear you say that." I grin as I fiddle with her delicate, small ears. "Now try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I kiss her good night and quietly leave the room, carefully closing the door behind me. I then stand in the cold hallway leaning against the wall. I then cover my face with my hands as I begin to sob.


	23. Found out

**_Margret Nines POV_**

 ** _10 months after extraction_**

"Play nice." I tell my Splices as they kick the soccer ball around in the gymnasium. My staff and I were all examining their agility. This test was preformed every month and the past 10 months have been nothing but successful. All seven of the Wise children have excelled greatly in their physical and metal conditioning. I couldn't be prouder, even Caine was doing better than expected. I was glad that I could rub that fact into Mathews face. In the past 10 months all seven of them had grown quite fast Rollin and his siblings had the bodies and minds of healthy 10 year olds, but since Caine was born…with his uh….disadvantages, his physical growth looked like that of a seven year old. There wolf DNA made them grow much faster than that of their human DNA, dog years are much different than that of humanoid ones.

"They're getting faster." Vivian said looking up from her data pad.

"They most certainly are." I grin placing my right hand n the railing looking over the gym floor. Twayn kicks the black and white ball over to Waya who quickly evades Emily then passes the ball to Rollin. Rollin moves fast, but his brother proves to be much faster, Makoce swipes the ball then makes his way down to the other side of the court, his siblings racing after him.

"Mak!" I hear Caine shout from the end of the court that his older brother was running towards. "Over here!" A smile crossed my face when I see Caine display a strong sense of strategy. That soon turns to an unpleasant frown when Makoce doesn't acknowledge his brother and only continues to plow through to the end of the court. He kicks the ball forward and makes a perfect goal, the bell rung which signified that the game was over.

"Guess we better get down there before they start trouble." Vivian suggests as she began to make her way down the stairs to the gym floor. I soon follow my friend and she had guessed correctly, a fight had already broken out.

"I was open; I could have easily put that in!"

"Yeah right." Makoce laughs pushing Caine back. "You can't shoot worth a damn!"

"Makoce!" I shout raising my voice. Once I made it over to the seven of them they all stand at attention. "You know that I do not tolerate that language."

"Yes, Margret." He grumbled folding his arm.

"Now I want no more fighting, now go and get cleaned up for lunch." I run my fingers through Caines hair, he laughs as he walks next to me.

"Kiss up." Makoce glares. Caine flares his teeth then jumps onto his brother, pinning him to the ground. Makoce grabbed Caines arms and tosses him over, both quickly get up. Makoce lunges for his brother but Caine moves behind him, grabbing his arms and pulling them as hard as he can behind his back. The youngest Wise then makes his older brother face him, clenching his fist tightly then striking him twice. Emily and Silver both scream as Caine continues, Twayn stands still as Rollin and Emily try to intervene, but I make them stay back as Vivian and I pull Caine off of Makoce.

"Stop it!" I shout as I grip Caine tightly, Vivian did the same with Makoce who had just wipes blood from his nose. "What is the matter with you two?"

"He started it!" Makoce lied.

"He keeps picking on me!" Caine growls trying to go after his brother again, but I manage to hold him back soon noticing his bruised knuckles

"Then you talk to him, you don't just attack him! Especially his he's your brother." I scold, loosening my grip slightly. "You may be part animal Caine, but that doesn't give you the right to just act like one! You have morality, now go to your rooms both of you; I'll come to speak with you later!" I was disappointed in both of them. I soon turn to leave, but Mathew stops me.

"We need to talk."

 ** _Caines POV_**

As I sit in my room alone and wait for Margret. I could hear her and Doctor Yelt arguing with each other, my eyes swell with tears as their words bounce off the walls and into my ears.

"His reaction may have been childish, but that doesn't mean that he's flawed!"

"Margret, this defect could explain his rash behavior."

"He's a child Mathew! How do you expect him to act?"

"Margret, you've gone completely crazy."

"If you don't like it the door is right there!"

"That thing is defective!" I shake when I hear a lowed thwack, I could only assume that Doctor Nine slapped him.

"If you ever say that again you son of a bitch."

"You have crossed the line Nine!"

"Get the hell out of my Lab!" Nine shouts loudly. "I don't ever want to see your disgusting face ever again!" I bury my head in my knees up to my chest then cover my ears, trying to prevent anymore yelling from getting into my head. They're talking about me, Margret was doing her best to defend me, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. I try my best to wipe the tears from my eyes when I hear Margret coming down the hall. I don't look up to her when she stands in the doorway. "I'm guess that you heard all of that?" I only nod my head, still not looking up at her when she sat down next to me. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." I pull away from her when she tries t wrap her arms around me. "Caine?"

"There's something really wrong with me isn't there?" I ask rubbing my fingers against my bruised knuckles. Margret's eyes turn sad; I could feel her hands run through my hair.

"Caine Wise, don't you ever say that."

"I'm not wrong am I?" I know that I was born…..differently than Rollin and the others. I was an accident wasn't I?" Doctor Nine slowly nods her head again trying to embrace me.

"Your birth was….well…..yes unexpected."

I sigh deeply getting up to my feet. "Like I said it was an accident….a mistake. Doctor Yelt said so."

"Oh forget what Mathew said." Margret interrupted. "Besides I fired his ass." A smile crosses my face

"Yeah….I heard that."

"I think it would be best if you didn't repeat some of those words." Margret speaks nervously then turns me to face her. "There is nothing wrong with you, I need you to know that. No matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you, I promise." I allow Margret to hold me in her arms again; it felt as if she never wanted to let me go. What she had said to me was kind, but I couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed of what I am….I couldn't help but feel that I have let Margret down. Something instantly didn't feel right.

"Someone's here." I say looking alert.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Wait here." Doctor Nine slowly gets up and walks out of my room." Stay right here." She repeates then leaves me alone.

 ** _Margret Nines POV_**

A very uncomfortable feeling had formed in my stomach as I made my way to the main lab, my black heels click against the floor as I walked. "Vivian, what's going on?" I ask placing my hands deep inside my lab coat pockets.

"Margret, this is-"

"General Brea Royel." The dark haired woman interrupted as she steps forward her posture straight and her hair pulled tightly back. She wore the standard Legion uniform and was accompanied by 5 armed Legion guards, her pale skin and dark eyebrow made me feel uneasy. "I'm one f the head Legionnaires here on Heava."

"General, what a pleasure, a very….unexpected visit."

"I understand that most visits must be scheduled, but this is not a friendly visit." My heart sinks from my chest and I turn cold. "I've been informed by one of your staff that you knowingly bred a Lycantant runt." Oh god no, this can't be happening. "Margret Nine, in violation of your Legion Spicer contract section 6 article 2 I am placing you under arrest in direct violation of your contract." My eyes widen as two security officers forcefully grab me, cuffing my hands in front of me.

"Wait, you can't do this! You don't have any proof."

"I'm afraid that I must correct you on that Doctor Nine." General Royel has her men sit me down in front of a visual display, I then watch Mathew accesses the systems video journals. Every staff member is required to keep one to keep track on their progress.

"Mathew Yelt you bastard!"

"You brought this on yourself Margret." Mathew smiles pulling up my journal entries. "Just remember that."

Everyone is silent when an image of myself is displayed on the screen. _"Doctor Margret Bethany Nine. Journal entry 5, date 1989 July 26th. It's my first year as a Legion Splicer and I'm already thinking that this is a horrible idea. The Lycantant runt is struggling in his physical condition, failing lungs, his respiration is slow and weak. I can tell that he's suffering…..I don't know what else I can do to help him and if the Legion find him…that will be the end of him….not to mention my career…..I'm running out of time here."_

The room remains silent once the video ends. "Honestly Margret you'd think you knew better." Mathew smiles smugly. I rush to get up but the armed guards only force me to sit back down. "Oh you'll want to see the others General Royel, they're quite entertaining." Mathew then opens another video and lets it play, I can only watch helplessly.

 _"Video journal entry 8, July 28th. I did it, I don't know why but I did…I had to save his life or he would have died."_ my face looked worried and desperate. _"I discovered that Caines genetically structure was weak because of his lack f humanoid DNA. His artificial womb was only injected with wolf while Rollin and the others were given both. His physical disadvantages are because of his incomplete genetic structure. I have a solution, in order to stabilize him I gave him the second injection of structural DNA…my blood which was also given to Rollin, Waya, Silver, Twayn, Makoce and Emily. This thankfully managed to stabilize him; he'll be fine now that his condition is stable. I names him Caine today after my brother…..I know that he would have liked that, I really miss him, but every time that I look at Caine, he just remind me of him, I'm not going to let anyone hurt him._

Once again I'm silent. "I'd have to say that this next one is my favorite out of all of them." Mathew laughed as he accessed my last video entry.

 _"September 1st video entry 56."_ I looked like a complete mess, my hair was tangled. I remember that I hadn't gotten much sleep when I recorded that entry _. "I'm losing my mind, I just know I am…I can't keep hiding him from the Legion. Sooner or later they'll find him…and d who knows what….i can't let that happen…..They're wrong about him….he's so much stronger than we think. I can't abandon him now. So I'm planning on smuggling him off Heava….let him stay with my parents in a secure location then he'll come to live with me as my son, parts of him will have to remain secret, but at least he'll be safe from the Legion. I won't let them take him away from me….the experience alone would traumatize him for life and I can't have that. He'll be safe with me and we'll be happy."_

It seemed like the constant silence hadn't changed once the video turned to static. I make not a sound, my mouth hung pen still in shock as ears filled my eyes, it felt like I had been sucker punched right in the stomach along with the face. I shiver when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Tisk tisk Margret this is really disappointing." My lips trembled as I stood from my seat and sock Mathew in his stupid face. He tumbles to the ground clutching his left cheek, I advance to do it again, but I'm grabbed and forced onto the table.

"This really is disappointing Doctor Nine. You have and were about to break many of your contract bylaws. You have jeopardized your staff along with your own career and for what…a runt? Was it really worth it Doctor Nine?" I don't answer, I didn't have to explain anything to her or anyone else. "I will only ask this once Doctor, where is the runt." I again say nothing to her, holding my ground. She snaps her pale finger which makes her guard slam me onto the table. "Where is he?"

"Answer the General!" One of them shouts. I still remain quiet.

"Search the facility, I want that Runt found!" Royel orders to her men. The two that were holding me down stayed while the others searched the lab and the upper levels along with 4 other security officers.

"You monsters! Get away from them!" I yell as I try to get away, I then heard screaming come from upstairs. "Silver!" I watch in horror as Rollin, Silver, Emily and the others were dragged down to the main lab by the security officers, the girls were in tears while the boys tried to fight off the officers.

"Let us go!" Rollin ordered.

"Leave them alone!" I shout still feeling the guards grip on me.

"Captain, I want that runt found!" Royel orders into her comlink.

 _"General, we've searched the barracks and he isn't here."_

"Search the other levels immediately!"

 _"Yes, General."_

I narrow my eyes when the General curls her cold hand around my neck. "Where did you hide him Splicer?"

I only laugh, feeling pleased with Caine's cleverness. "The Legion was wrong about him, they say that runts are useless, but my staff and I have conditioned him to be the perfect soldier, just like he was meant to be." My body shivers when Royel struck my face.

"You're digging your own grave Nine."

"Margret!" I hear Caine cry. I turn my head to see two security guards dragging him down to the main lab.

"Get your hands off of him dick heads!" I scream, fighting my restraints. Caine struggles with the officers, pulling and clawing to get away.

"Sedate him!" The General orders.

"No!" I watch helplessly as the Legionaries sedate Caine, my efforts to try and escape quickly escalated. One of the Legionnaires hand cuffed and muzzled Caine then flung his unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Let him go!" Waya screamed rushing to help her brother. She clutches her cheek when the security officer forces her down along with Emily. Rollin and Twayn grab the officers legs, trying to weigh him down, Makoce even grabs the guards free arm assisting his two brothers meanwhile Silver kicked the officers knee.

"You bastards! Leave them alone!" My splices were eventually pulled off of the officer and restrained along with me. We all watch as they leave the lab with Caine in tow." Leave him alone, let him go!" A sharp pain enters my neck as I fall to the cold floor my vision beginning to blur. "Caine…" I try to reach for his hand, but he's already gone and my eyes close too soon…what have I done?


	24. Who here is wrong?

**_(Hello my beautiful followers. First off I know that I haven't updated in a while on…..well anything and I do apologize. Truth is I was going through a rough patch in my writing I realized that I have so many new things and types of fanfics that I want to do and don't know where to start. This problem is directed mostly towards my Young Justice Next Generation series. As many of you do or don't know I've created a follow up series to the beloved TV series Young Justice about the next generation. I have up to 6 season planed and have carefully created each episode. My only problem is that I'm not getting enough reviews or followers, maybe now only 6 total, I get many views however, some in the 300's other haven't even reached the 100's yet or passed the 50's. I'm just now questing if this project is even worth perusing anymore now that I'm close to releasing season 2. The hard part is that I have no one close to me that I can talk to about the series, I have friends who watched and loved the show, but they aren't as quick to support my follow up series and I don't even know if any of you read it. It's hard to know if people are enjoying it when there are so few reviews. I don't know, part of me is telling me to stick with it the other is telling me to drop it entirely, what do you all think? I could really use some positive vibes and reason to continue this project. Thanks so much! XOXO_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

 ** _Orous Legion Command_**

 ** _Doctor Margret Nine's POV_**

The moment I awoke my head was spinning. I had no idea where I was, I only knew that I was locked inside a containment cell. As I sit up on the bunk that I was previously laying on everything that just came rushing back in. "Oh god no." I gasp, my hands clenched around my mouth. I quickly stand up and slam my fist against what I knew was a one- way- mirror. "Let me out this instant!" I continue to bang my fist on the wall. "You lug headed morons, let me out!" I quickly step away from the mirror when a man enters my room.

"God morning, Doctor Nine." He greeted me kindly, showing no signs of a threat. He wore the standard Legion uniform and his blond hair was very short. He looked around my age maybe a few years older; I could almost make out the Splice symbol on his neck. A set of yellow insect wings were stationed on his back.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly, my eyes narrowed.

"Captain Apini." He answers taking a step towards me.

"Stay back!" I order as I back away from him.

"Doctor, I'm not going to harm you I swear, no one is going to hurt you"

"Swearing in this situation is unnecessary Captain, especial when you swearing my safety is inconclusive seeing how I'm already up to my neck in trouble. So you're attempt to comfort me carries no value and will when I receive my punishment."

The Captain stood still for a few moments, his mouth slightly hung open as his eyes were dead on me. "Uhhh….you don't spend much time outside of your lab do you?"

"My work….doesn't give me much time to spend time with others. My work is my best friend, Captain Apini."

A smile crosses his face." Yeah I know a little about that." He continues to take more steps towards me. "I've been sent here to escort you to interrogation."

"Oh lord." I groan in an irritated tone of voice.

"It won't hurt I promise."

"Once again Captain your attempts at reassuring me are unneeded and won't change anything."

"Right of course, right this way." He motions to the door allowing me to leave first where four armed guards stand outside.

"Are these really necessary?" I protest when one officer hand cuff my hands in front of me.

"Sorry Doctor, but it's General Royel's orders." One officer says.

"Of course it is." I groan rolling my eyes. I didn't want them to know that I was afraid, if they did then it will break me within minutes and I will not allow that. I had no idea where Caine or the others were, but I was praying that they were safe. I was led down a long hallway, to the right of me was a clear glass wall that circled around the floating station; I could see the busy streets of Orous beneath me. Agents of many different and unique species stared at me many more gave me funny looks… like they were disappointed in me, which they had right to feel, because these gun carrying idiots hardly even know me. S why did I feel that I had let them down? I quickly shake the feeling off and sit down at a metal table in a dimly lit room. On the wall behind me was another two way mirror which meant that Legion officers and General were no doubt watching me…great. My eyes shift slightly when Captain Apini sits n the other side of the table. "You're my interrogator?"

"I told you that it wouldn't hurt." He repeats. I couldn't tell if this many was kidding or was being serious. "What is your full name?"

"You're kidding right?"

"It's what I have to ask Doctor."

I roll my eyes and sigh deeply. "Margret Bethany Nine."

"Are you married?"

I once again sigh deeply in annoyance. "You and everyone else on this damn station has no doubt read my file so you know the answer."

"Again I just have to ask Doctor."

"No I'm not married…..next to my work being my only friend it is also my only love in my life, next to my splices." I wanted the Legion to hear that, I wanted them to know that I don't regret what I've done.

The Captain looked up from his data pad. "Have you ever been convicted of any crimes?"

"Not until now." I say glumly giving a very sarcastic smile.

"How old are you and date of birth?"

"Why…are you planning to bake me a cake?" The Captain looks down as he taps his data pad. "28 and January 9th."

"How would you describe your line of work?"

"Long, worthwhile, funding could be better, lighting too and would it kill them to put in heating units in the winter?" Again I wanted them all to hear this, I want them to know that they can't scare me.

"I think my superiors would like to know more about your works depths rather than its conditions."

"Of course…how could people like them possible care about their hard working Splicer's?"

"I forget that you Splicer's are very proud of your work….maybe too proud?"

"I don't think that's possible Captain. You're a splice aren't you?" I could know fully see the symbol printed on his neck.

He nods his head. "I'm assuming that you know the Splicer?" He asks as he points to the symbol on his neck.

"Aw yes Marcellian Cahun, a brilliant woman, passionate about her work and a giant pain in my ass."

The Captain slowly looks up at me, his expression reads surprised. "You don't like her?"

"I find her description of splicing amusing and i dont mean in a funny way."

The Captain again stares at me with a confused look printed on his stern face. He sets his data pad down in front of him and folds his hands on the table. "You're very snippy."

"I've just been arrested; I have more than a right to be snippy."

"Doctor Nine." The Captain began almost sounding concerned. "Do you not understand why you've been arrested?"

I only shake my head. "I am aware of my situation Captain, I'm just not sure that I understand it."

"Doctor?"

"Captain, my job as a Splicer is to create healthy soldiers to fight for the Legion, because they are too lazy to handle normal recruitment." I give the two way mirror a wave, hopeful that someone was watching. "I don't understand why I was arrested for simply doing my job."

"Doctor Nine you are aware that the creation of a Lycantant runt is illegal as well as keeping one alive for as long as you have."

"See that's what I don't understand. Where the Legion sees abominations I can only see perfection. You think that Lycantant runts are useless and cannot be productive in combat environments, but I have living proof that this alleged theory is wrong. I have conditioned this half albino Lycantant runt to the peak of physical perfection along with the rest of his pack, the Legions claims of Lycantant runts is flawed and perverted. This soldier has just as much right to live as the rest of his pack and if you incompetent ass hole's are unable to see this than screw you all and I hope you rot in hell."

Once again I have left Captain Apini speechless. All he does is stand from his chair and turns to leave, his head faces me one last time. "You're digging your own grave Doctor."

I only give him a smug smile not making eye contact. "I've gotten away with it for this long, I don't plan to go down without a fight now."


	25. Envy and Happiness

**_Jupiter's POV_**

I felt like I was neck deep in a new book and I was unable to put it down. I was literally on the edge of my seat, practically begging Doctor Nine to continue with her story, why was she stopping? My eyes widen when she only stands up and straitens her skirt. "Wait….where are you going?"

"My dear." She spoke kindly taking my hand. "I simply adore you, but I believe that this next part Caine should tell you." My mouth falls open as my eyes slowly close shut.

"I….don't think I want to do that." I speak quietly looking scared as my hands retreat to my lap.

"Why not?" Stinger asks.

"Caine has told me on many occasions that he doesn't like to talk about his past. And whenever I try to bring it up he gets moody." Both Margret and Stinger nod their heads like they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Trust me, my dear." Margret sighs sadly. "You'll want to hear it from him." She then leaves the office without another word. Stinger excused himself then doesn't wait to go after her.

 ** _Stingers POV_**

"Margret!" I call after the brown haired Doctor. It takes her a moment but she eventually freezes then turns to face me, tears began to stain her beautiful green eyes

"I envy you! Did I ever tell you that I have always been envious of the time that you've spent with him when I felt that I should have been me instead of you! And there were days when I hated that…. there were days when I hated you! Damn it!" She covers her face with her trembling hands as she begins to cry, I didn't jump in to comfort her right away because I knew that she would only push me away.

"I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Oh come on, you're kidding right?" She snaps, sneering at me while she dry's her eyes. "It wasn't painfully obvious? God Stinger what's the matter with you?" I stand still thinking about what I had just said. I soon realized that what I had said was incredibly stupid and insensitive.

"That was dumb to say…I'm sorry."

"Yeah…me too." She breaths once her eyes are dry again. "He was never mine to have, I see that now." She takes her time to calm down and I then hold her close, my arms tightly around her. "You don't know what your friendship means to me." She finally says after she breathes in deeply resting her head on my shoulder.

"Same here." I reply with a smile, my right hand on her back and my left ran through her hair. "I'm always here whenever you need me."

"I'm happy to hear that."

 ** _Caines POV_**

 ** _Med Bay_**

I spent most of my afternoon with Silver. She still hadn't woken up since the attack on the building. Thankfully color had returned to her face and she finally looked peaceful. I knew that I've said a lot of hurtful stuff to her in the past and yet for some reason she's always able to forgive me, even when I knew that I didn't deserve it. Makoce could never forgive me for anything unlike the others; he needed a lot more convincing along with Waya sometimes. Silvers skin was so soft and warm just like Margret's, the sensation made me smile as I remembered all the times that I held Margret's had when I was a baby and how many times it gave me the same look on my face that I have now.

"I love it when you smile." A soft voice sighs. My eyes slowly look up to Silver's. "I've missed that the most you know." My face saddens when I see tears in Silvers eyes. "I'm glad you're home." She cries then pulls me into a hug; I squeeze her so tightly I thought I would snap her fragile body.

"I'm happy to be home." I reply still holding onto my little sister, my grip didn't loosen…not even when I saw Jupiter standing in the doorway, I just continued to hug one of the very few people who I considered my blood family.


	26. Family Matter

**_PIX's POV_**

"I've got im. I've got im." Rollin cheers proudly making his way up to the main control room.

"You got the guy who stole your sense of humor as well as turned you into a major dick?" Waya teased with a smug look.

"Are you sure that you're not referring to Makoce?"

"I love this girl." I smile to Jupiter as I wrap my arms around Waya."Can we keep her?" Of course Queenie just playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"What did you find Rollin?" Margret asked, she looked almost grateful for a new distraction.

"Tinen, told me that she was hired by an office worker of the Legion. He never told her his names, but she did tell me where they met for her mission briefing."

"So we can track this bastard?" Waya asks excitedly. She was literally climbing over Makoce to better see Rollins data pad.

"Tinen said that her employer met her in Revelie when he hired her."

"Revelie isn't far from here."

"Is there the possibility that he could still be there?" Twayne asked hopefully.

"Why do you think I loaded up a transport ship to take us there?"

"Then let's get going." Stinger was quick to stop Margret before she could leave. "Whoa…you're not coming with us."

"Screw that." She protested, her eyes narrowed as she pushed Stinger away. "That bastard hired a psycho to hunt down the Queen of Earth and silver was caught in the crossfire. I will not see something like that happen again. I want this asshole taken down!"

"I love when mom gets cocky!" Makoce chuckles to Caine.

"Besides I have the best agents in the Legion watching my back. So I'm not worried."

"Margret, are you sure?"

"Of course, Emily. Now let's get a move on."

I really had to admire Doctor Nine. She reminded me a lot of my dad; he never liked to wait around for things to get done either. "Well it's something to do." I grin, not even standing around when I speak. I was really in the mood to kick some ass. Rollin wasn't kidding about the transport. It was fully equipped with everything that we would need once we reached Revelie. I knew that the Planet was remote, far beyond Legion watch; guess it was a good place to plan an assassination attempt. I still couldn't believe that Caleb had anything to do with it. He was so close to my family when I had my splicing done, he always made sure that my family was well taken care of.

"You doing ok?" Jupiter asks as she takes a seat next to me and buckles up.

"Still thinking about Ton." I reply as I stare out the window. "Guess I know why he was so close to my family. He just wanted to stay of the Aegis and the Legions backs. No one would ever see a small town splicer as a threat."

"Aw come on, Pixie." She smiles nudging my arm, but I pull away still not taking my eyes from the window.

"No offense Queeny, but you really don't get it." Her face saddens while her eyes stay down.

"You're right." She nods slowly then looks to me. "I really don't know anything about this. It seems like that's been the case for many things all week."

"I'm sorry." I sigh deeply as I take her hand. "This whole week for me has been kinda shitty. First I found out that my splicer was working for a crazy person. He created a ruthless assassin and he shot me." My head slowly turns to Jupiter who was giving me a very shrewd look that almost looked suspicious. I stutter for a brief moment. "Not…not that you haven't had a bad week too."

"Hectic as hell." I laugh quietly.

"Completely." Queeny laughs too.

"You shouldn't be coming with us." Emily said once she took her seat in the eyel next to us. "You aren't trained."

"Girl's kick ass, Em." Waya stated as she sat next to Markoce.

"We still should have left her majesty at HQ."

"Suuuuuure just leave her back at HQ" Markoce said sarcastically. "Leave her back at the place that just got attacked and torn to shred by 8 foot tall reptiles."

Emily is silent for a moment realizing her mistake. "Right….sorry." She turned red as she then retook her seat. I knew right off the bat that Emily isn't one to be proven wrong or even say the wrong thing, she likes to be right about almost everything. I felt sorry for her so I change the subject.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Doctor Nine to come?"

"Mum can hold her own." Rollin answered. "You should have seen her when we were kids.


	27. Nothing I Won't Do

**_26 years ago_**

 ** _Caines POV_**

I didn't know where I was or where my brothers and sisters or Doctor Nine were. My entire body was trembling, I felt as if I was paralyzed from the waist down. I had to get out of here…..wherever here is. "Emily!" I call out into the blackness. "Rollin, Waya!" I jump back when I hear the door open, my eyes pierce shut from the array of light that follows. All I can see are two unfamiliar faces, security officers with electro batons.

"Get up." One of them orders harshly. I shake my head as I back towards the wall. "You little shit." He hissed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I lashed out at him viscously to try and get away, but the second officer only restrains my arms tightly behind my back. I howl in pain as they half drag and lead me down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!"

"Where are my brothers and sisters?" I shout before I bite down on my escorts arm and run as fast as I can down the hall.

"Stop that little splice bastard!"

I needed to find Rollin and the others. Or at least find Doctor Nine then get the hell out of here. "Rollin? Waya…Emily? Can any of you hear me?" I skid across the floor when I hear my youngest sister scream.

"CAINE!"

"Silver!" But I hear no response. "Silver!" I repeat, listening very carefully for an answer.

"Let me go you jerks!"It was Emily. I could hear her voice from across the hall. I make y way to her slowly so I don't draw attention to myself. I was only a few feet from Emily and her escort. "Where are my siblings? Where is Doctor Nine? What have you done with my baby brother?"

"Emily!" I shout before I bite one of the guards arm. He doesn't hesitate to release his hold on her and lash out at me instead.

 ** _Emily's POV_**

"Caine?" He moved so fast that I didn't even have time to react. My security officer pulled hard on my arm. I scream in pain as I fall to my knees. Stop being a baby, Emily. Do what you were trained to do! My free left leg struck the back of the officer's knee. I see my opportunity when I hear a loud crack. My brother laughs with approval of my good work.

"Nice one." Caine smiles as he helps me to my feet.

"Thank you." I nod. "But biting him….really? You know that Margret doesn't approve of that."

"Sorry, but you know that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do to protect you and the others right?" I smile to my little brother as I embrace him tightly. "Come on let's find the others and get out of here!"


End file.
